Primula's Diary
by Estrid2006
Summary: This is my story of Frodo's sister, Primula, and her journey with the group to the cracks of Mount Doom. Here is Primula's diary of her adventure!
1. Entry 1

Primula's Diary

Dear Sam,

I can't believe I'm naming you Sam, but I am. You see I've admired the Gaffer's youngest son for as long as I can remember. Fortunately very few people know because I have kept it a closely guarded secret since the time I admitted it to myself. I can't even explain what draws me to him, but it's there and it hasn't released me in the five years that I realized what an amazing person he was.

But, just my luck, he loves Rosie Cotton and is completely devoted to her. For some reason Ms. Cotton hates me, not just a passing glance at times, or a whisper at times, she absolutely can't stand me. I am so thankful that Sam is so devoted to my older brother, I once walked in on them by accident; he was scolding her for something she had said about me.

My brother is Frodo Baggins; he is the most wonderful older brother a young Hobbit could ask for growing up. Our parents died when I was young, only two years old, and he, in all the sense of the words, raised me. He was there for me when I was at my worst, and encouraged me when I was interested in things that other Hobbits lasses rarely considered.

My Uncle Bilbo allowed my brother and I to live with him, mainly because he was lonely but also because he needed an heir and Frodo was born on the same day as he was, September 22. He was in his late eighties when he adopted us, our parents having just died the year before.

Everyone in the Shire is convinced that my Uncle is crazy, but I've seen the maps, heard the stories from his mouth; there is no way that someone could have invented such an amazing story even if they had disappeared for a year or two. We have also met elves and the grey wizard, Gandalf, more proof that my Uncle's stories are valid beyond doubt. Sam and the Gaffer seem to be the only people in Hobbiton who believe the stories Bilbo tells at the Green Dragon, they stand up for my family whenever someone like Ted Sandyman says a smart remark against what Bilbo had said earlier.

Bilbo taught us everything he could from his travels; both my brother and I know a strong vocabulary of Elvish and could, with slight strain, carry on a conversation with any Silvian elf. We also know a few phrases of Dwarfish, although the dwarves guard their language closely and only after prodding Gloin did Bilbo learn the phrases he did.

My family and I live in Bags End; it's a beautiful house and is surrounded by an extravagant garden that is maintained by Sam and his Gaffer throughout the year. That's one of the many dangers of naming this diary Sam, for the real Hobbit Sam is in and out of Bag Ends year round and I'm always fretting that one day he will find it, even though I keep it hidden in my room at all times and Sam knows better then to go into my room.

My room is different then what most Hobbit lasses of my age have, there are no sewing needles or fabrics, the formal dresses that the other girls find every excuse to wear around Hobbiton collect dust in my closet. On my nightstand I keep a brush and a picture of my parents. My shelf has a collection of books that I gathered throughout the years since I came to live with Bilbo, among them many that were written completely in Elvish. My clothes didn't resemble the considerable amount of money that Bilbo had accumulated during his adventure to vanquish the dragon Smaug, they were workable and I felt comfortable wearing them wherever I was.

I never really considered myself to fit into the placement that most other girls seem to accustom themselves to so easily, I hated the idea of suffocating myself in a dress that was drawn so tightly I couldn't expand my chest outward enough to drawn in a full breath of air. I spent most of my time either walking through the woods with a companion or alone, having memorized the trails of the Shire at a young age.

I could probably consider myself to be close to an expert at swordsmanship, archery, survival skills, and how to track. I always wanted to learn everything I could from my brother and Bilbo; I would watch them spar when Bilbo was younger, and then Frodo spar with other Hobbits from around Hobbiton. Finally I worked up the courage to ask him to teach me, he always said I was a fast learner and soon I was leaving a considerable amount of bruises on Frodo.

I suppose if you had to describe me I would be pretty, I am a little under average height at 3'4'' and am relatively skinny because of all the sparring and practice I am involved in. I have curly, golden brown hair that falls between my neck and the bottom of my shoulder blades, and fair, pale skin that shows and seems to highlight the light scars along my arms I have collected from sparring. Everyone says I have a fair singing voice and that even my speaking voice is beautiful. My brother and I share the same blue eyes that set us apart in a crowd, the color of a cloudless summer day, and our noses are the same. Many people often mistake us for twins but he is nine years older then I am.

Today is the day before my brother's and Uncles birthday, September 21st. Gandalf arrived earlier in the day riding up to Bag Ends while I was cleaning the dishes and cleaning the house. He greeted me warmly but I knew he wanted to talk to Bilbo privately by the way he kept sharing glances with my Uncle. I excused myself from the house and preoccupied myself with wandering around the area where their party would be placed.

Frodo and I have both noticed something different with Bilbo throughout the past few weeks, he's taken to locking himself in his studies throughout the day, and I once caught a glance of his Ring in his hand while he was studying a map of Mirkwood. I don't want him to leave; he'll be one-hundred eleven tomorrow and is getting far too old to be traveling around Middle Earth. Frodo agrees with me and we've both decided to keep an eye on the two.

I also should add the most amazing thing about me; I have the gift of foresight. My Uncle Bilbo tells me he met an Elf names Elrond who also had such a gift, I'm not so sure whether he said it only so I didn't feel abnormal but it comforted me that there were others.

I have always had this gift, or I suppose you could name it a curse, since the day I was born, although it didn't present itself for a few months. I was a baby when suddenly I began to scream, no one could understand what seemed to be putting me in such pain, and only after a few years did we discover it had truly been a vision. My parents had been gone for a few hours, taking a ride on down the Brandywine.

I had been sleeping peacefully; the next few moments still imprinted in my memories after all these years. I began to scream and cry as, in my mind, I saw my parents floating down a river. I was too young to realize what was happening and the unexpected vision scared me. My cries became louder until almost everyone in Brandybuck was running into my room, worried that something was happening to me. I saw in my mind my father showing my mother a school of fish whose scales sparkled in the afternoon sunlight.

The next part I won't even tell my family, suddenly I saw my mother slip against something and wildly grab for something to steady her fall. My father had already been unbalanced and leaning over the edge, and the extra weight caught him off balance. I watched them both topple over the edge of the boat and begin floundering in the water. Eventually the water stilled and the boat's wild shaking calmed. Even at a few months old, my mind realized something terrible had happened.

Over the years I have had nearly two-hundred visions about various things. Sometimes they are unimportant things, something I saw that started my gift, or something I would touch that would spark a vision.

Other times, like when I was a child, the vision just comes from no where, not brought up by anything although sometimes stress has aggravated one. These are the visions I see in my mind and also are spoken out loud usually in the form of a riddle. I can't control myself during those times and I usually end up lying on the ground, my nails having cut the palms of my hands and my muscles cramped form clenching them.

These are the ones that scare everyone around me, fortunately I have enough control, or luck as it may be, to never have one of these visions in public, they only happen when I am alone or with people like Bilbo or Frodo.

Once I had a vision during a visit by my cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. Unfortunately Sam had also been there. I can't explain what the vision was, for personal reasons, but when my vision had returned to me and I could see my surroundings again, I saw Sam's face inches from mine, his eyebrows into his hairline in surprise. He had backed away when he had seen I was alright and had then been replaced by Frodo who had dragged me out of my curled up position against the back of a chair, and helped me to my feet again.

But yes, I am different then the other Hobbits for reasons beyond the common sense, I am special as Gandalf explained it to me one day when my curiosity had gotten the best of me and I had asked him about it.

He had said that usually only elves were born with special gifts and then only a handful every few centuries. Gandalf had never heard of a Hobbit being gifted by the Valar.

I have to go to sleep, it's late and Bilbo says I must be up early to be ready for the party even though it won't start until after luncheon.

Good night…


	2. Entry 2

Dear Sam,

When I woke up I found both the men of the house in my room. When Bilbo saw me wake up he handed me a box and got really somber. He said he would probably be gone; yeh right, before my birthday (a month from now) and he wanted to give me my gift along with Frodo. It was a genuine, Dwarven made necklace. Oh, it was beautiful, each gem shone slightly different when it caught in the sun and it was loose enough around my neck that I didn't feel suffocated; he always knows what I like. He told me that he knew a certain Hobbit my age that had been catching my eye and he thought this would help bring the poor boy to his knees. I hope he wasn't talking about Sam!

As Frodo and I went outside, we were greeted by almost the entire Shire wishing Frodo a happy birthday. We went to help everyone set up the celebration area underneath the Party Tree, but we were shooed off by everyone saying it was his birthday so we shouldn't have to work.

When the party started I had ten different boys ask me to dance immediately after the music began, unfortunately Sam wasn't one of them. Trying not to be rude I danced with them all as quickly as I could before sitting down beside Frodo and Sam. All Sam was doing was drinking some ale and sometimes taking a glance at me or Rosie, and then Frodo whispered something in his ear and gave him a wink before getting up. Sam took another sip of his drink, blushed furiously, and asked me to have a dance with him.

I was so surprised, but I guess I answered a bit to fast because he blushed even harder; still, I got up and noticed Frodo go over to the band and talk to the conductor. As Sam and I got out onto the dance floor, the song that had been playing changed dramatically and a slower song began. Sam and I looked at each other shyly before he put his arm around my waist, and mine went on his shoulder while our other hands joined in the air. Slowly he began to twirl me around on the floor. I caught a glimpse of Frodo in the crowd that was watching us happily and he gave me a wink before asking for the hand of a hobbit lass beside him.

For the next two minutes we danced, I couldn't read what Sam's eyes were telling me but I thought I saw a glint of happiness in his deep brown eyes. Slowly without realizing it we got closer to each other, I gasped when I realized that our bodies were touching slightly. Just as I looked up at Sam to tell him my feelings for him, the dance ended and another began, but this one wasn't a slow dance so Sam let go of me awkwardly and went back to his ale. I walked back to my seat in a daze until Frodo asked me to dance with him. We had a lot fun; I have absolutely no shame when I am with my older brother. We twisted and shouted, laughed and jumped; but soon he had to go off and find Bilbo to make sure he was okay.

I ran around searching for my friend, Pearl, and soon found her with her younger brother Pippin. He stayed around for a minute or two talking to us before making up an excuse and running off. We saw him sprint off to where we knew Gandalf's fireworks were. I told Pearl about my dance with Sam, and she laughed, she never really understood why I liked him because of his weight difference. But that was the only thing we had ever disagreed on. We both hated being thought of as defenseless because of our gender, besides we were both two of the best archers and fighters in the Shire, and we both loved our brothers greatly.

We jumped simultaneously when a loud bang resounded through the field and a fiery dragon soared through the air towards the party. After the dragon burst into fireworks, we looked at each and laughed because we knew who had set it off. The two of us ran over to the spot it had ignited and chuckled until our sides hurt when we saw, much to our enjoyment, Merry and Pip on the ground covered in soot from head to toe. Soon Gandalf was over and dragged then off to wash dishes, with a wink at us. Pearl and I were laughing so hard we had to fall on each other for support. But eventually the both of us had to stop to go listen to Bilbo's speech. I went off to sit with Frodo and both of us shared a glance at each other that said… He's going to do whatever he's doing very soon.

I listened to his speech and saw how he became more and more nervous as the speech wore on, he said he was leaving and then he disappeared! Frodo and I ran around looking for him before we found his footprints on the ground, we followed them back to Bags End but by the time we had gotten there, he was gone. Frodo inherited everything inside Bags End (since I'm a girl I can't inherit a house). We begged Gandalf to stay longer but he left immediately, suddenly I got a vision of Frodo, Sam, and I walking through the Shire with bags on our back. I told Frodo but he said it was probably us going to see Bilbo.

I'll write back when we get everything sorted out.


	3. Entry 3

Dear Sam,

It has been weeks since I last wrote and I am sorry, Frodo and I have been kept busy trying to sort out who gets what gifts from Bilbo. Then people started to think that treasure is buried in the walls so….Luckily Merry had been here helping us out and making sure people didn't run off with the wrong stuff, and to let us catch a second's sleep.

Today Gandalf came back, He asked Frodo to get out Bilbo's old ring and then without hesitation he threw it into the fire. Frodo looked like if he was considering strangling the old man in that second. But as we watched the ring sit in the fire, we saw Elven words flutter across the surface. I am very fluent in the Elven language but even I couldn't figure out what this said.

Gandalf went into great explanation about how this was Sauron's Ring of old, his words were directed mainly to Frodo….figures, he is the boy. I knew bits and parts of the story from what I had learned while reading, but Gandalf barely even took notice that I was there. Suddenly I felt a vision come onto me, I saw ten people passing through a dark place underground. I saw an elf, a dwarf, two men, Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, and myself, the vision passed but I decided not to mention it to the other two. I figured no one was in any danger so it wasn't worth interrupting Gandalf over.

Frodo ran around gathering the things he would need before I spoke up "excuse me, we're going to need more food for both of us," probably not looking to serious with the necklace and my old pink dress on.

They both looked at each other as if I was crazy; I guess they hadn't thought of me coming. Finally after much begging and reasons why I should come, one reason struck. I could foresee things; typical the only reason they're taking me was because of my gift. Still, it was better then being left at home. I ran into Frodo's room and stole a couple of pants, and a few loose shirts; I figured my dresses weren't going to be much use outside the Shire. I was just finishing getting dressed, in my brother's clothes, when I heard a loud bang and Gandalf shouting inaudible words. I finished quickly before running into the dining room to find Sam on the table begging for Gandalf to spare him. Frodo and I shared a glance of amusement when Gandalf told him of his punishment.

We are planning to set out for Bree tomorrow morning at dusk, poor Sam; he didn't even beg to go like I did. I am packing right now, I'm bringing my bow and arrows, my wooden sword (hey it might be useful even if it is wood), a hairbrush, and of course you. My necklace I am bringing but I plan to wear it the entire time. Oh I'm no better then Sam at hiking or walking long distances, I've always been amazingly skinny for a Hobbit, but like most of my kind, I stink at walking for large amount of distances.

I will write tomorrow if I can….


	4. Entry 4

Dear Sam,

Today was torture! Sam, Frodo, and I walked all day; stopping only for the first breakfast, luncheon, and dinner. I found I have welts all over my poor hobbit feet. I was starving but Frodo said we should save the food in case something happened to delay us. Amazingly I found it pretty easy to get ahead of Frodo and sometimes had to stop and wait for the two men to catch up before I out distanced them yet again. Sam kept telling jokes his Gaffer had made up, they weren't half bad of course; but Frodo and I mainly just laughed to make the poor, miserable Hobbit happy.

I got nearly no time to write in today, what with Sam and Frodo walking by me the entire time, but they're both asleep now so I'm trying to catch up with the events. Of course Frodo knows you exist, and he's also aware of my _small_ crush on Sam, but the less detail he gets on that fact the better. I've only let Pearl read my diary; of course Pippin listened in later and got a lot of information. Luckily, being the friend she is, Pearl threatened to tell some of Pip's darkest secrets if he ever mentioned a single fact of the existence of this thing to anyone.

I feel so tired from the days march, but the other two blame it on my lack of proper meals, Sam says I'll end up being so skinny I might whither away into nothing, Frodo added that I would start scaring away boys if I got any thinner. I don't think even if I was stick-thin boys would leave me alone, but it's something to keep in mind…...

I hope we make it to Bree soon; I don't like traveling so much. Sam looked like he would absolutely die if he woke up and found it wasn't some bad dream tomorrow, I felt so sorry for him I gave him most of my dinner. I wasn't very hungry then, but now I'm starting regret it. I happened to find a river a little south of camp and without the others; I went off and took a quick bath. I came back and found them rifling through my backpack, obviously unpleased with all the beauty stuff I had decided to bring along with me. I gave them both a good cuff round the ears for going through my stuff, then thanked the gods above I had hidden my diary in my pillow in the beginning of the day.

We all were lying close to each other last night since it's chilly and the boys couldn't get a fire going. I'm planning to snuggle closer to Sam before I fall asleep and see how everything turns out tomorrow morning. I'm hoping in the time he's out of Rosie's grasp he'll warm up some more to me, you never know it might work.

Oh I just remembered I caught a rabbit earlier this evening! I skinned it myself and dried it for later use. Frodo was used to me catching food already, but I think Sam was a little amazed, if not sickened, that I had managed to catch the thing to begin with.

Hope I'll get some time tomorrow night to tell you if my plan with Sam amounts to anything…good night.


	5. Entry 5

Dear Sam,

It seems I will have to stay up every night if I wish to keep writing in you. Let me tell you what happened…

When I put you away, I lay down in the blankets and got close to Sam. My head rested on his chest (he was laying on his back) and I listened to him breathing for a while before I continued with my idea. I twisted onto my side careful not to wake him; and rested my left arm comfortably on his stomach before exhaustion took me to sleep.

When I awoke I found that Sam and Frodo were still sleeping, I've always been an early riser, but to my amazement I found Sam had also wrapped his arms around my waist during the night. Now whether he had woken earlier and found me in the position I was, or simply did so in his sleep, I don't know. But I would like to think that he had done it while he was awake.

I lay comfortably on him feeling his heartbeat against my check before I felt his breath catch, knowing he had awoken I lay in a fake sleep and relaxed every muscle in my body hoping he wouldn't figure out I had done it purposely. He moved an arm and attempted to shake Frodo awake; Frodo did but with a whole ton of grumbling, before he saw me on Sam and then he started to quietly laugh at his gardener's predicament. I heard them, Sam talking frantically, discussing over what they should do before I felt my brother's gentle hands on my shoulder trying to wake me up. Still feigning I woke up complaining and pretended to just notice my position on Sam. I leaped about a foot in the air and then awkwardly walked over to my bag pretending to be immensely embarrassed.

"There's no reason you should be ashamed Primula," Frodo said walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder, "You can't be held responsible for something you did in your sleep," he added though I was almost entirely sure he knew it had been no accident.

I nodded and turned with a hairbrush in my hand to face Sam, he blushed when our eyes met and looked down quickly at the ground still fingering the rocks to try and get a fire started. I felt my face heat up and stared down with a smile.

"Sam, Primula and I will be right back; we are going to bathe in the river she found, unless you want to take one before us?" Frodo informed Sam.

Sam made a motion that said he would wait and so Frodo and I walked off into the woods and came shortly to the river, there we got undressed (what we are siblings) and splashed into the cool water.

Sooner then I would have like, he brought up the subject I had been dreading, "It was no accident the way you ended up on Samwise, you are my little sister so I know more of your feelings then anyone else," He said giving me a serious, yet teasing, glance.

"Frodo you are always right, I wanted to see what would happen. You know I like Sam, I thought that while he was away from Rosie maybe I could convince him to warm up a bit more to me." I said feeling both embarrassed and pleased at my clever idea.

Frodo laughed and motioned for us to head back to shore and let Sam take his wash. We regrettably climbed out of the refreshing water, got dressed and made our way back to camp.

When we got back we saw Sam had gotten the fire going before Frodo took his place and grabbed the rabbit I had gotten to cook a stew. Sam clumsily picked up his things and headed off, he caught my eye once on his way out and I gave him a small nervous smile before he left. To my gratitude he returned the gesture with a slightly bigger smile.

The marching seemed to be easier for me today, I was still able to outdistance them but now I got further ahead without being doubled over panting when they caught up. Sam still looked miserable the entire time although he seemed to be more interested in my conversations. I was delighted when he asked to carry my bag and give my shoulders a break.

I almost accepted until I remembered how heavy his pack was (he always insists on getting the larger loads) I turned him down and even snatched some of the heavier items when he wasn't looking. When he realized what I had done he chased me around, poor guy I easily outran him. Eventually he ended up tackling me to the ground, by grabbing my legs, and took back his pans and tools laughing like a tween playing tag.

Frodo and I shared a glance afterwards and he knew I was excited at the idea that Sam seemed to like me more and more as the days wore on.

I'll write more when I get the chance.


	6. Entry 6

Dear Sam,

Today was eventful, Sam and I continued to fool around, and Frodo made many jokes when either of us jumped onto the other. I feel so exhausted but I know I have to get this down before sleep takes me.

Guess who we found…Pip and Merry. They rammed into us while we were passing through Maggot crops fields, Pippin toppled onto me, and he gave me a smile before he was ripped off by Sam. Merry fell onto Frodo who laughed along with me as Sam began yelling at the two.

Now of course we trusted Pippin and Merry to lead us through a shortcut, and of course they led us to a cliff. Sam rammed into Frodo who sent us toppling head over heels. The four boys got so excited when Pippin found a patch of mushrooms (I personally think they're nasty), and we continued on our march. Soon however Frodo ordered us off the road right as a black figure came by. Sam and I stopped Frodo from putting on the Ring and Merry threw the mushrooms (good riddance) away to distract the Rider. Then we all ran trying to reach Bree.

I don't know what possessed us to run as fast as we did, but even Sam managed to keep up with me this time. We kept catching glimpses of The Rider through trees and finally we made it to the Buckleberry Ferry. Frodo had fallen behind and I ran back to him before anyone could stop me. We both managed to leap onto the raft before it got out of our reach.

Sam held me close as it began to pour; Merry and Pippin noticed but luckily decided to keep their mouths shut. I shivered and pulled into his embrace, thanking whoever came up with the idea for body heat. We soon made it to the gates and I introduced myself as Primula Underhill as Gandalf had instructed.

We quickly found the Prancing Pony and everyone went to get some beer, being the weird Hobbit that I am, I just asked for some warm cider. Frodo went up to give a song but when he fell I saw the Ring fly up from his hand, I watched in worry as it slowly slid onto his finger and he disappeared. I and the other ran around looking for him before we saw him reappear and get grabbed by the man called Strider. We all ran in with some form of weapon (I had my bow and arrow drawn, knew it would come in handy) and listened to his explanation as to why we all had to leave now.

I felt a vision coming and saw the Riders, which I now knew were called Ringwraiths walking into our room and stab at the beds, I explained what I had seen and quickly we all ran out with our things and set up our beds as I had seen them. We waited in the room across the street and heard as the Ringwraiths realized they had been tricked. I shuddered as their cry split the air, and I felt as both Frodo and Sam instinctively moved closer to my side to comfort me.

We set out in the morning after buying a pony Sam named Bill, he was very poorly treated but I felt he would do well. We continued marching but now I had competition with my pace record, I knew it was obvious Strider could beat me, being a Big Person, but I still tried as hard as I could to remain ahead. I have begun to realize that most of my visions begin to come when danger is near so being in front would give me an advantage.

That night Frodo and Sam slept on either side of me, Merry and Pippin were on Frodo's other side, I wanted to sleep _with_ Sam but I felt that with everyone else being there, it would cause a larger problem then we needed. So I didn't lay with him, I felt his hand slide on top of mine underneath the blanket the five of us were using and I readily accepted it. We lay there holding hands until his breathing slowed into a sleep.

And now I am writing this, I know for a fact that Strider is still awake, for he is on guard, and he is constantly turning around to glance at me trying to guess why I still am awake. I think he sees the little journal in my lap, but I'm not certain, hopefully he doesn't bring it up later; I don't need Merry or Pippin getting too involved with finding this. I am finished writing so I give him another small wave, joined hands again with Sam and I know I'll fall asleep with his fingers in between mine.


	7. Entry 7

Dear Sam,

I know I haven't written in a few days, but I have an excuse. Frodo got injured and we had to make it to Rivendell before he died…

"Wake up Hobbits, We walk through the day to Amon Sûl," Strider shouted as we rubbed the sleep from our eyes.

We had spent the night in the Midge water swamp and I found the bumps of five new bites on my arms and legs. 

I spent the morning walking beside my Hobbit friends, making jokes and teasing them as they complained about walking so much. I found it a bit annoying that they still don't trust Strider after he saved our lives from those Ringwraiths two nights ago. I've decided to trust him, and I don't think Frodo sees him as an enemy but I'm not so sure on Pip, Merry, and Sam's thoughts.

We walked straight through lunch after an embarrassing situation with Merry and Pippin where they tried to explain to Strider the Hobbit meal times. I snuck up on Strider afterwards and saw him laughing slightly as he took two apples off of a tree and tossed them behind him.

Finally the men's distrust of Strider forced me to walk a little faster and leave their black mood behind me. I made it up to Strider's side, even though it was difficult keeping up with him, and just looked straight ahead feeling his eyes bore into the side of my head watching and analyzing me.

"You're a strange Halfling you know that?" Strider said suddenly looking ahead like I was as we marched.

"How do you mean?" I answered looking up at the dark figure beside me.

"None of your friends trust me, do they?" He said avoiding the answer to my question with a new question.

"As you know, we have our reasons to be wary of whom we place our trust in," I retorted forgetting my forgotten question for the moment.

Strider let this one pass through for a minute before nodding his head and walking in silence. Following his lead that the conversation was over for the moment, I took in my surroundings the birds, the trees…

"We made it Primula, I feel ready to drop any second now," Sam complained as Weathertop came into view.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him before grabbing his hand and leading him into an overhang on the side of the hill that Strider had just pointed out.

"I'll be back I'm going to go take a look around," Strider mumbled to me before climbing back up the side of the hill.

"It seems that you've made a new friend Primula," Merry said lightly eyeing the way Strider had just gone.

"I don't see why you men distrust him; he saved our lives at Bree. Didn't he?" I answered back narrowing my eyes slightly.

Everyone looked away except for Frodo who gazed me in the eye with a sense of pride and admiration. I turned around and attempted to fall asleep before we left in the morning for Rivendell.

I woke up several hours later to find a fire going with Sam, Merry, and Pippin huddled around it cooking breakfast. I shouted as Frodo woke up and took in his surroundings before scrambling aside as my brother ran over to them and stamped the fire out.

We all froze as the sounds of demons, and monsters beyond our comprehension, reached our ears. I turned around and felt my body freeze over as five black figures on horses came riding up to the hill. 

"Move you fools get to the top now," Frodo screamed pulling out the dagger Strider had giving him.

I reached for my own and jumped up off the ground, pushing the others up the hill to the top where a great fortress must have once stood tall and proud. I stood beside my brother holding his hand while trying to send my already wavering courage to him desperately.

We all turned as the fall of iron clad boots reached our ears. The men and I formed a small circle around Frodo and the fate of Middle Earth.

I felt Sam and Pippin shaking beside me so I held my head high and stared the Wraiths in the eyes trying to project a courage I did not have. They walked forward and drew their swords which were almost as long as me.

I screamed out as Sam ran forward and clashed swords with the demons; they threw him aside as if he were nothing more then a rag doll. Merry and Pippin got in front of me, determined to protect us to the last, they too, were thrown aside with a merciless force.

I let go of my brother's hand and charged the Ringwraiths putting every ounce of my strength into the blows I rained down on their swords. I fought them for five minutes, screaming for Frodo to run before I was at last overpowered and thrown aside.

My vision blurred as my brain tried to assess how hard my head had hit the rocks behind me. Through my tears, I saw Frodo drop his sword in despair and scream my name in fear.

I tried as hard as I could to get off the ground and reach my dagger which lay in front of me. I managed to crawl, my head swam and my body protested the movement but I screamed and forced my body to its breaking point.

That's when I lost my brother, he vanished from my vision instantly and I knew that he had put on the Ring, not run away. I cried out and tried to make my body stand up, but I lost my strength as I saw the lead Ringwraith draw back his sword and stab the air in front of him.

Somehow I knew it was my brother being stabbed and I found the reserve strength necessary to get up and stumble towards the spot.

I heard a scream of pain and saw my brother reappear holding the Ring desperately in his hands trying to put it away. I staggered to Frodo but was knocked aside as Strider ran in and began attacking the Ringwraiths with a skill far more superior to my own.

I climbed back up and ran to my brother as Sam arrived at my side holding Frodo's hand screaming for Strider's help. I tore off a piece of my tunic and pressed it against the wound. I gasped as I saw the black lines running off of the entry wound, and the lack of blood streaming down his side.

I screamed and drew Sam's attention back to my brother, he blanched as he saw the difference in the wound and his pleas for Strider grew all the more urgent.

Finally after what seemed like a millennium, Strider finished off the least Ringwraith and rushed to our side as Merry and Pippin got up.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade…we need to get him to the elves as soon as possible," Strider said urgently.

He picked up my brother and put him on Bill, before running around quickly and picking up our things.

We took off after that, each of us despairing on the same thing. We were several days from Rivendell and everyone knew it, there was no way we could make it there in time to heal Frodo.

It took us four days of little rest and even less food before we made it to the edge of the Rivendell forest. Frodo eyes were glazed over and were turning into a hard grey, losing their beautiful blue sheen.

I began crying as my brother looked my way with unseeing eyes, I felt Pippin's hand wipe away a tear and I looked up at him fearfully. He looked back at me and nodded at my unsaid plea before sitting down and holding me tightly.

Strider yelled for Sam and sent him out to look for Athelas with him. I watched them leave and crawled over to Frodo taking his hand and wiping away the sweat that lined his forehead.

"It's okay Frodo; you are not going to die!" I said quietly trying to make myself believe the word I said.

I looked up as I sensed a figure above me and scrambled aside as a beautiful elf knelt down beside my brother comforting him in Elvish. Strider knelt down beside her and chewed a plant in his mouth before pressing it hard into Frodo's wound.

I flinched as my brother cried out and tried to hide a tear that slid down my cheek, as the elf looked at me. We shouted as the elf and Strider picked up my brother and rode off leaving us Hobbits and the Ranger alone in the woods.

"Come on, we have to make it to Rivendell quickly," Strider shouted before running off through the woods trying hard not to forget that we couldn't move as fast as he could.

We finally made it to Elven-Sanctum and saw elves running through the halls of Lord Elrond's house carrying herbs and many bandages this way and that.

"Come you all must get some rest and food while we wait for Frodo to heal," Strider advised leading us down a hall to a kitchen.

My mind grasped the fact that Strider walked these halls confidently, and I noticed many elves bow or touch their foreheads in greeting. He showed the others their rooms for their stay, and set off leading me to my room farther down the hall. He caught me glancing at him and a picture on the wall of a young human child with hard grey eyes, and wild black hair.

"If you must know, I was raised in Rivendell as Elrond's foster son. My mother, Gilraen, brought me here after an Orc attack destroyed our house in the woods and killed my father Arathorn. She died shortly afterwards, I can barely remember her face…this was my room when I was growing up," Strider said pointing at the door below the picture before quietly closing his eyes obviously remembering something in his childhood that made him happy, because a wide smile split his lips apart.

"My parents are dead as well they died on the Brandywine River; Frodo and I were raised by our Uncle Bilbo. I miss them also," I responded trying to make him feel understood.

Strider looked down at me and looked back up letting out a long sigh, 'It's been so long, I miss my family dearly. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, my ada, Elrond…it's been many years since I walked these halls."

I looked away as a tear slid down his face and into his beard, trying to give him strength; I grab his hand and tried to lead myself to my room.

Strider looked down at me and squeezed my hand, suddenly he pulled me around the way we had just come and ran down the halls of the house with me trialing behind him.

I cried out in delight as I saw my Uncle Bilbo sitting in a room writing in his story oblivious to my presence. 

"My dear Primula, it's so good to see you again" he said climbing off of his bed and walking towards me.

Strider let us be and walked slowly outside muttering something like, "They must be in the courtyard terrorizing Glorfindel."

For the week it took for Frodo to wake up, I spent my time with Bilbo and Sam sitting at Frodo's bedside waiting for him to become conscious again. 

Strider led me on walks through the woods whenever he thought I was sitting still too long, I didn't mind and I learned a lot about my human friend, I even told him about my power a few days after arriving, he told me that his father also had the power of foresight. I got to meet Strider's brothers, Elladan and Elrohir and had a fun time hearing about their past adventures with Strider.

I felt so sorry for Sam, he nearly had a heart attack trying to keep track on all the things Elrond put onto, and into, Frodo's wound. I finally took him on a walk through the Last Homely House's forest, on a path that Strider had shown me, to calm him down.

"I wonder how poor Mister Frodo is doing…I should be with him. The scenery is definitely beautiful but what if something happens to him while we're gone!" he fretted for the second time that day.

"Sam, take a deep breath and enjoy the nature around us, we're in Rivendell Frodo's going to be just fine. Lord Elrond said so himself," I comforted pulling him along the trail with my free hand.

I felt his body inhale another deep breath as he prepared himself to worry about my brother again. I spun him around to face me and, grabbing his face firmly with my hands, kissed him on the lips right there in the forest of Imladris.

It was quick and light, but afterwards he held me in his arms, I tried to settle my mind and think about what had caused me to kiss him. I gave in and allowed him to hold me where we stood behind the trees of Elrond, until we heard a whistling noise. Turning around I found Frodo and Bilbo had been watching us the entire time. Caught in his arms, I felt my face start to turn a peachy red before Sam awkwardly let me go to make sure Frodo was alright.

I talked to Gandalf and was shocked to learn of his capture and torment. I listened stone-faced as he told me of his capture and of Saruman's betrayal. I noticed the tell tale signs of his holding by a light scar that ran along his pale forehead.

All the hobbits are laying on the floor tonight since we don't want to get used to the comfort of a bed if we are leaving soon. After brushing my hair and leaving so the men could change into their clothes, I lied down and felt Sam's hands slide around my waist. I heard him whisper the bit of Elvish he had picked up from Frodo and I, "Mellon Le **(I love you)**." I blushed fiercely trying to tell if he was serious or not.

I had a feeling he was telling the truth and I definitely would have answered with my own feeling for him but I heard Frodo choke down a fit of coughs. Sam and I had forgotten he also knew Elvish, not as well as I did (he had never been huge in it, I was the fluent one) but he certainly knew enough to translate exactly what Sam had just confessed to me. 

I gave my bother a playful glare back before I rested back into Sam's embrace and whispered, "Mellon Le a' **(I love you too)**."

Then I turned around and gave him a kiss similar to the one earlier today. I knew Frodo and the others were watching us kiss, but for right now it was only Sam's lips on my own that mattered to me. Our kiss didn't last long before reality hit us, and we pulled away awkwardly. 

Pippin made a disgusted face and pretended to throw up, Merry gave Sam a wink and a slap on the back, and Frodo simply smiled and nodded his head slowly as if he knew this would happen, and then we heard a familiar chuckle as Gandalf walked in clapping his hands softly.

"Now this is certainly unexpected, who knew Samwise Gamgee would fall in love with his Master's sister?" he said grinning good naturedly. Sam and I blushed and lay down hand in hand.

I can't wait to see what the Council will bring… 


	8. Entry 8

Dear Sam,

I felt two large hands shake me awake and jerked in surprise as Gandalf's face filled my vision.

"You must get up and prepare yourself for the Council of Elrond. His daughter Arwen picked a dress out and wishes for you to wear it. I know you despise that type of outfit, but please, wear it," Gandalf said quickly pulling me out of the pile of Hobbits.

"Why don't they have to get up yet?" I asked rubbing my eyes tiredly glaring down at my still sleeping companions.

"They're men, they only need to change their outfits and they'll be ready. I've known you since your childhood, and I know you need at least an extra hour to get ready," Gandalf reasoned leading me down the hallway to my room

I entered the room and visibly blanched as I saw the cute little pink dress lain out before me. It had frill on the sleeves and the hem and a slight cut in the throat that made it possible for the wearer to breath. All in all the dress was hideous.

Gandalf laughed as he saw my face, and turned around as I began changing. Regrettably I slipped the dress over my head and gagged as I looked at myself in the mirror. I signaled for Gandalf that it was alright to turn around, and asked him to lace up the string that kept my shirt bound shut.

After I heard him walk away to sit on my bed, I moved over and found my hairbrush hidden in my bag. The Grey Wizard took it from my hand and motioned for me to turn around and let him brush my hair.

I winced as the inexperienced hands pulled hastily at the knots that resulted from several weeks of sleeping in the woods. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was Bilbo, working caringly and slowly at my hair commenting on how soft and lovely it was.

"I will see you later, it's time I got our friends up from their own dreams," Gandalf said lightly after finishing the hard task of straightening out my curls.

I nodded and walked in front of a mirror criticizing my dress. It was slightly wrinkled but was in excellent shape. I looked it up and down and figured that, after getting past the pink color and frills, it actually was a very beautiful flattering dress. It pulled against my slim waist and curved around my hips before flaring, just enough to look like a princesses' dress.

I heard a whistle behind me and turned around to find Frodo standing against the doorframe already dressed for the Council. I blushed and gave him a kiss good morning before he circled me inspecting the dress.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others that you were wearing a dress," he teased untucking a part of the sleeve that had been trapped.

I nodded gratefully before we walked to the Council, my arm through his trying to look like if we belonged there.

We looked around when we arrived at the Council and took in everyone around us. We immediately recognized Glóin, since he used to visit Bilbo before our uncle left; Strider who sat to Elrond's left waved hello to us, and Gandalf who motioned to the empty seats beside him.

I curtsied to Elrond and the two identical men beside him I took to be the twins, before I sat down beside my brother, flattening out my dress and looking around uncomfortably.

Now it's time to see where my fate lies," I heard Frodo whisper to himself.

I took his hand and leaned over to him before correcting, "Our fate, Frodo, we share the same destiny no matter what happens."

He gave an appreciative smile before looking up as the meeting began, signaled by Lord Elrond standing up and getting everyone's attention.

"My friends, and brethren, "Elrond began nodding to the group of elves from Mirkwood who nodded back, "I asked you to come today in order to decide the fate of Middle Earth against the threat of Mordor."

I sensed and noticed a ripple of fear and anticipation from the group around me, and felt Frodo's hand rise quickly to his throat, catching himself just in time.

"We're blessed by the Valar to possess the Enemy's greatest weapon, the Ring of Power," The Lord of Rivendell said pointing to where Frodo and I sat.

Frodo slowly sat up, on Elrond's cue and placed the One Ring on a podium in the center of the Council area. I noticed many of the elves' faces darken and the dwarves cursed under their breaths. The men, however, sat up straight in their chairs and gazed at the Ring with rapt attention. I felt a tremor travel through my brother's body as he sat down, and I leaned closer to him taking his hand in mine again.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found', if this is the One Ring then we must use it, to vanquish the Enemy of Middle Earth," a Gondorian man said, standing up suddenly.

He walked slowly towards the plinth holding up The Ring and let his hands hover over that which he wanted. I felt my brother tense beside me and I glanced up at the man waiting for the moment his hand got to close to The Ring, fingering my wooden sword under a fold of my dress.

Suddenly Gandalf leaped out of his chair leaning on his staff and began chanting in. what I believed to be, the speech of Mordor, "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

I shook in fear as darkness crept out of the very air and Gandalf's voice lowered menacingly. I glanced around worriedly and saw everyone else sharing similar reactions as The Grey Wizard recited in The Black Tongue.

Finally, after what seemed to take an hour, Gandalf finished and the air lost its hostility. He sat back down beside Frodo and glared at the man, who stared back in fright. I smirked slightly and glanced at Strider whose solemn expression lightened slightly.

I shook my head in scorn at the man's ignorance and nodded approvingly as Strider stood up, "That is why we can not use it Boromir, No one can but Sauron himself," he said slowly facing the man.

"What would a Ranger know of Isildur's Bane?" Boromir asked with obvious contempt for the person in-between him and the Ring.

I felt my blood boil at his rude words for my friend, but before I could act on my anger, an elf with long golden hair shot up from his seat with a face that could make a Balgrog run in terror.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn; and heir to throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance as a man of the White City," the elf shouted rashly.

"Havo dad Legolas," Strider said quietly, but the elves' words were already out.

The men of Gondor looked at him in wonder, and one inclined his head slightly in a no way proper bow. Frodo and I glanced at each other in wonder, we had trouble believing Legolas's words that the simple Ranger that had saved us in Bree and later at Weathertop, was Isildur's heir. I glanced up at my friend and raised an eyebrow asking him silently for the truth. He nodded his head and looked away.

Boromir sat back down and shot Aragorn a look of pure loathing.

Elrond waited for the mood to calm down before standing back up and continued speaking, "As you can see, using the Ring will only bring further evil. We must destroy it."

A dwarf by Glóin leaped to his feet and grabbed at an axe at his feet, approaching the platform raising the axe above his head, "No Gimli wait," Glóin shouted.

Gimli was already bringing the axe down on the Ring by the time Glóin had called out. I braced myself for the results and jumped as the dwarf was repelled backwards into the others. One of the twins laughed a little, and Aragorn leaned over and whispered something to them. This made the two elves laugh even harder, until Elrond heard them and sternly quieted the three. I noticed Frodo grab his head, as if he had a strong headache, but he batted me away when I tried to comfort him so I let it go.

Elrond stifled his own laughter before addressing the stunned dwarf, "the Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by anything we could find here. The Ring was made in Mordor, in Mount Doom. It can only be destroyed if someone here casts it back into the fires of the Black Land."

"You can not just walk into such accursed lands. The Black Gates are guarded by more dangerous things then Goblins, things that do not need to sleep. And the Great Eye of Sauron is always watching the land. It is covered with fire, ash and dust, the very air you breathe is toxic. That is a full-hardy idea Lord Elrond" Boromir said quietly looking at Elrond in disbelief.

Legolas stood up again and glowered down at Boromir, "Didn't you hear him? There is no other way; one of us must take the Ring into Mordor!"

"And I suppose you want to be the one to take it? I'll die before I see the Ring in an elf's hand," Gimli shouted jumping to his feet, which wasn't a large difference.

A huge fight broke out then, most of the men trying to calm the fighting dwarves and elves. I plugged my ears against the noise and watched the different races fight over the one thing that could destroy them all. I looked over at Frodo who was staring intently at the Ring, trying to solve a riddle, "Our fates are bound you said. Would you follow me anywhere?" he asked me.

I nodded defiantly, understanding where he was going with this. Frodo took a deep breath and got up from his seat shouting to be heard above the Big People.

Slowly the others heard my brother and stopped to listen to him, "I will take the Ring into Mordor," he said once more looking around at everyone, daring them to deny him.

One by one, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir agreed to help him through his journey. I walked up beside Frodo and took his hand trying to hide the fear I felt in my heart. Gandalf smiled down at me accepting my place with my brother, but I saw the others look around uncertainly trying to decide if I should go or not.

I heard a shout from behind me and turned to see Sam run around the corner and stand next to my brother, "I'm going wherever Mister Frodo goes."

I spun around again as Merry and Pippin came running out from the inside hallway. Elrond looked very annoyed at the intruders but laughed it off before saying "so this is the Fellowship of the Ring, a dwarf, an elf, two men, a wizard, and four Halflings."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me Lord Elrond, but I count five Hobbits here."

I noticed several people mouth 'no' to Elrond, Sam among them. Those who didn't know me thought I would simply be a burden, unable to help when it was needed, and an extra person to defend during battle.

"Please, I can fight better then any of the other Hobbits, I know how to hunt, and cook, and I can shoot a bow and arrow," I begged, leaving out my gift of foresight.

To prove my words I grabbed Aragorn's bow and arrow, even though it was almost to big for me to use, and aimed at a pear growing from a tree about thirty feet away. I drew the string back and let loose the arrow, looking around as I heard the arrow hit its mark.

Aragorn smiled, looked at the elf and said "You may have some competition Legolas." I think the two know each other very well.

I smirked and let my arms fall. Aragorn then said he would challenge me to a sword fight I brought out my wooden sword from the fold of my dress and got into my position, trying to block out everything around me. I could tell Aragorn wasn't giving it his all, because of my size he could easily overpower me, but he was moving quick enough to prove I could fight.

I blocked each and every swing, parry, blow, and slash that Aragorn sent but didn't notice the blow that came from behind me and dug into my shoulder. I fell to my knees without a sound and did not allow myself to cry out, or grab hold of the wound to ease the pain refusing to reveal my weakness.

"Garich i dhôl goll o Orch," Aragorn cursed kneeling down beside me.

I simply got up, tore off a piece of my outfit, and smiled as wide as I could while trying to stop as much blood from escaping as possible, all the while cursing my stupidity in my head. All of the men bought it but five, the other hobbits and Gandalf.

I can't tell you how much it hurt, I felt like if my side was on fire! I tried to bring my shoulder up and down to make sure no muscle had been torn but even the slightest movement sent my world spinning causing my knees to buckle as I nearly passed out. Aragorn caught me and knelt down. He apologized again before grabbing my shoulder lightly trying to see how much damage had been done.

Aragorn stood up and said "you see this, she has been cut a quarter of an inch deep, cutting a few muscle tendons in the process, and she didn't cry out, can any of you measure up to those measures with that kind of an injury? She deserves to go, if only to protect her brother and friends."

I smiled at his words and, with the pretty much last of my strength, picked up my sword, giving Aragorn a nice sound smack across the arm. He yelped and massaged the spot blushing as Legolas's laughed at him.

I felt so relieved when Elrond finally led me to his healing room to get it checked out. I grimaced when he lowered the shirt off my shoulder and he rubbed several ointments on before the other hobbits ran in to see how I was. Actually it was Frodo and Sam bursting through the door while Merry and Pippin followed with a grin on their faces.

"You stubborn girl," Frodo said with a wide grin when I told him I was quite all right.

Frodo smiled remembering numerous times throughout my childhood I had said that, to calm him down, and he had believed it. Sam looked at me questioningly before smiling slightly as he read the truth in my eyes. Merry and Pippin congratulated me on holding my own against Aragorn.

Ten minutes before Elrond was finished sewing up my wound and rubbing herbs on my shoulder, I had clamped my mouth shut trying not to cause the others to worry. When Elrond finally was finished, I gave him a whispered 'thank you' before tearing out of the room. I ran into my bedroom, locked the door, and dove for the first pillow I saw, opened my mouth, and let out a scream trying to not to touch the sore wound, before sobbing uncontrollably.

"Primula, unlock the door! Let us in now!" I heard Frodo shout. My family, and Sam, had run after me and were now attempting to break the door down to comfort me. The yelling turned into banging before I heard a resounding whack and the door flew open.

They all slowly entered my room and sat at the edge of the bed, I tried to stop sobbing but the pain I had just endured was too much to tame. Slowly I realized they had crawled up farther and they were kissing me and holding me, one at a time, in their laps trying to comfort me. After a time I heard heavy footsteps, that I knew didn't belong to a Hobbit or an elf, and a great weight press onto my bed.

"I'm so sorry little one, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to help you prove yourself to the others," Aragorn whispered taking me in his arms, like a mother would a little child.

It was at that point that my body gave in to the drugs Elrond had given me; I was awake just long enough to see Gandalf enter the room leaning heavily on his staff and watching me proudly. I fell asleep in Aragorn's arms in seconds, my body working hard to heal me.

I woke up later to find Bilbo sitting beside me, he told me how the Fellowship was leaving in the morning and how I would have to get up and prove to them I was alright if I really wanted to go. He fingered my birthday necklace and gave me a loving hug before going off to talk to Frodo.

I think I'm gong to sleep for a while longer before the real challenge begins. Poor Frodo, he finally confided in me of how the Ring has started affecting him. I promised I would help him no matter what the cost.

Good night…


	9. Entry 9

**Hi…I thought I should mention that I changed the story from diary (1****st**** view) to more story line (3****rd**** view). It will still be from Primula's POV though; the "Dear Sam" will remain just as a special thing… I hope you all like my story!**

Dear Sam,

I woke up to Elrond checking my injury one last time. He told me it would be fine, but gave me a sedative to help ease the pain. Frodo came in later, while I was combing my hair, and showed me the Mithril coat and Sting, presents of Bilbo.

"They really are beautiful items, let's hope you won't need them," I said quietly fingering the silver-colored shirt.

"Yeh, come on we better get ready and packed, else Gandalf decides to leave without us," Frodo said, shouldering his pack.

I picked up my own bag and winced as the strap pressed against my shoulder. I blinked it away, however, when Frodo glanced me, eyes filled with pity and worry.

My brother and I walked outside to where all the other members of the Fellowship were getting everything they need ready.

We were about ready to leave when an argument broke out between Aragorn and Boromir. Perking my ears to listen, I scowled as the argument spread like wildfire through the others. They were all arguing about whether or not I should still come, because of my injury people thought I was not strong enough to go.

I shied away from the bickering and watched Legolas and Aragorn argue with Boromir and Gimli. I am just so angry that my opinion is not being asked. Didn't anyone see me against Aragorn yesterday?

I turned around angrily as Frodo and Sam started fighting over me, Frodo for me going, Sam against it. It hurt me to se Sam so strongly against me coming, but hurt quickly turned to anger as I listened to the chaos in front of me.

"ENOUGH! This has gone on long enough!" I shouted from where I was against the wall. Everyone turned to look at me incredulously, having completely forgotten I was there.

"This is my choice, and no one is going to tell me otherwise because I got injured during a sword fight," I continued as Aragorn smiled at me, "You wouldn't stop Frodo, or Sam, or Merry, or Pippin if they got hurt and I don't want any special treatment because I'm a girl!"

I beckoned to Sam and drew my dagger from the sheath at my side. Sam stepped forward hesitantly, as the others formed a circle, and drew his sword looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare hold back on me Samwise Gamgee," I said loudly so the other men could hear me.

I watched him carefully, searching for a weakness, his left arm was put out defensively across his chest and his sword arm was drawn back and ready, sword tip to the sky. I held my left hand out in front of my stomach, with my sword hilt at my ear and the tip facing Sam's face.

That's when I noticed his flaw, and I used it to my advantage. I swiped the blade in front of my face and around my head, and brought it swinging to his side, his arms dropped preparing to intercept my attack. At the last second, inches from his ribs, I flicked my wrist and had the dagger at his throat in the blink of an eye. I grabbed out with my left hand and death-gripped his sword arm.

I pressed on a pressure point on his neck, and used his momentary weakness to swing him around making sure to keep a tight hold on his sword hand. I kept my dagger in front of his throat as I got behind him. I heard him grunt as I pried the sword out of his hand and threw it to the ground, useless.

I stared everyone, who had opposed me going, coldly from behind Sam and only let my captive go when they looked down in acceptance. Frodo gave me a small smile and held my hand comfortingly when I got to his side.

"Enough of this nonsense, we have delayed long enough," Gandalf said briskly breaking all of us of our thoughts.

Everyone put their packs on and started walking out of Rivendell, glancing back to the beautiful city every once in a while. I walked beside my brother the entire time afraid that, while we were still near the city, the others might change their minds and send me home.

I had feared that Frodo would have become more and more depressed with every step into our adventure we went, but he seemed to grow more confident and almost happy. He was constantly glancing at the others, searching our eyes for a sign of regret, which no one had.

Sam constantly walked by me throughout the day, checking to see that my injury was alright, and that I wasn't getting tired. I laughed his over protectiveness away and weaved through the Big People, almost playing a game of tag with the other Hobbits.

--

By the end of a full day of marching, we could see the Misty Mountains sticking out of the ground in the distance. I was painfully reminded of Bilbo and his adventure through the tunnels of the mountains which had led to this journey. Frodo and I smiled at each other when we heard Gandalf complain of the goblins that infested the mountains.

I'm pleased to say that my shoulder didn't bug me too much during our march; it was throbbing a little, but nothing over that. Unfortunately, when I sat down at the end of the day, Boromir had slapped me on the shoulder in congratulations of making it through the day. He had thought that was my uninjured shoulder, he was wrong.

Aragorn yelled at him after the incident when he realized what had happened, my shoulder hurt greatly but I tried to shake it off and practice sword-fighting with the other Hobbits.

Because I was the best fighter of the five, I was put against each of the men and forced to fight for an hour straight. Legolas and Gandalf watched us the entire time, and they corrected our mistake and gave us advice. I still beat the others every time, but they gave me more of a challenge then Sam had at Rivendell.

"Come on Primula, it's time for little sisters to go to sleep," Frodo teased leading me to my pack and blanket.

I would never have admitted it, but I was extremely tired. None of the men were going to sleep yet, but I didn't mind. They could be crabby in the morning as long as they weren't grumpy to me.

"Good night Frodo," I whispered as Frodo pulled my blanket over me and gave me a kiss goodnight.

Hopefully, tomorrow I will be able to stay up later; my body just needs to adjust to the long days of walking. Then I can be with Sam for a while longer, he kept blushing whenever he looked at me. I think both of us were revisiting the night before the Council of Elrond when we had revealed our feelings for each other.

Good night…


	10. Entry 10

**This is just a short chapter don't get upset…more will be up soon!**

Dear Sam,

It's been three days since the Fellowship set out from Rivendell. Not much has happened so I didn't bother writing about it.

"Primula you better stop exercising like that, else you might vanish into thin air," Frodo teased.

I shook my head as the others laughed and continued working on the fifty push-ups Boromir had challenged me to do. I was on forty-three right now and was having a little keeping a supple of air into my head.

"Well, you need to work out if you ever hope on beating me in a FAIR sword fight," I retorted, finishing the challenge.

The men laughed as they remembered the incident this morning. I had just beaten Sam when Frodo, Merry, and Pippin had attacked me playfully. It wasn't truly even a sword fight since they tackled me and used their combined weight to keep me on the ground.

"You're too good a fighter for one of us to ever hope of beating you," Pippin joked. He got down on his hands and knees and bowed before me; I got up from my resting position and pushed him over smiling.

Boromir called Merry and Pippin over for their training, and I watched. They really are getting better at it…

Then Boromir accidentally cut Pippin on the hand, and he and Merry gained up on the Gondorian man tackling him to the ground. I joined the fight and laughed when Aragorn walked over to break up the fight, and Merry and Pippin threw him to the ground.

"What's that?" Sam asked looking away to the South intently getting up form my side to stand behind me.

I glanced up and saw Legolas standing on a separate boulder also gazing to the South. Then I saw, what appeared to be, a cloud of smoke but it was moving against the wind and coming at us much faster then smoke would.

"Crebain from Dunland," Legolas shouted leaping lightly down and grabbing his things.

We all followed him and hid our packs and tried to make it look like if no one had been there. Gandalf had just lowered himself under an outcrop when a flock of crows came flying around the campsite, searching for something.

Finally, after several tense minutes, the birds flew back off Southwards and we were able to crawl out of our hiding places. I had unfortunately dived into a scraggly thorn bush and was now biting my lip and pulling out thorns.

Gandalf says we are to take the path of Caradhas tomorrow morning. I have read many things about that mountain during my stay in Rivendell. And what I read is not encouraging, Caradhas has no love for Elves or Dwarves and we have both of the races in our small Fellowship.

--

Sam and I have had very little time to spend together, the marching keeps us busy all the time and when we get put together to spar, sword swinging isn't very romantic. We haven't kissed since Rivendell! Sam and I decided that lying _together _wouldn't be a good idea because of everyone else so close around us, so we have Frodo lay between us. In the end we try to sit together at rests and talk.

Pippin and Merry have taken it upon themselves to be the pranksters of the group, although they are not good at avoiding being caught.

They copied Pippin's joke from when we were still in the Shire, and died Legolas's hair a vibrant purple using some strong berries they found around the camp. The juice didn't wear out for days and everyone couldn't stop sniggering whenever Legolas was around. The two had no chance when Legolas finally got fed up with the laughing and chased them for a half an hour around the camp, they only lasted that long because the others found it funny to delay Legolas.

I don't know what prompted them to do it, but they decided to braid Gandalf's beard and hair while he slept, in little pigtails. When Gandalf woke up the next, everyone was rolling on the ground in laughter. Gandalf ran to the bucket of water we kept, when he saw our reactions. They might have managed to get away with the prank; Gandalf caught them giving each other high-fives. They told me their rear ends were never the same after Gandalf got through with them.

But being a Took and a Brandybuck, Merry and Pippin didn't let this defeat set them back. I caught them early one morning writing, on the ground with a stick, some future plan. I clicked my tongue at them and pointed warningly at Aragorn who was looking at them every now and then.

In the afternoon, they took an empty bucket from Pippin's pack and ran into the woods. When they returned the bucket was gone but their hands were sticky and covered in tree sap, everyone was glancing at them in mistrust wondering who would be the next one pranked.

The next day I was woken up to Boromir grabbing Pippin around the waist beside me. I laughed when I saw his entire body, including his clothes, was covered in the tree sap they had collected the day before. Aragorn kept them in the camp area while Boromir went to clean off, us laughing as he went. An hour later he returned with a smooth piece of wood he had supposedly found during his walking…

I think they purposely stayed away from Aragorn and Gimli although I did see Aragorn drag them off away from camp earlier today with a serious face, while Merry and Pippin whined and tried talking him into letting them go, Legolas was grinning happily.

Legolas is on watch tonight. I ignored him before he walked to my side and sat down beside me. He remained silent for a while just staring into the woods around us before asking me why I was still awake. I let him read this chapter of my diary and he smiled, blushing terribly when he read my account on his hair which still had a slight purple stain, and walked away.

Good night, I really miss Sam's hand in mine, I think Frodo guessed as much because he's begun holding my hand when I'm grumpy in the day. I am truly blessed to have such an amazing older brother, even with all his suffering he still is worried about me being upset that I can't hold Sam's hand.

**Hi…um…well the reason I haven't updated in a while is that…well…hmm. Well you see I wrote this story to about 20 chapters before I started posting it. And all the chapters to about 13 were short and bad like the first few. So now I have to go through the next few and get it done before I post, which really isn't fun. **

**Anyway hope you all can forgive me!**


	11. Entry 11

**Hi everyone I know you'll hate me but…I can't fix these chapters without losing my interest in the story. So if you can bear me for the two chapters then I promise 13+ will be much better!**

Dear Sam,

I am writing by the light of Gandalf's borrowed staff. Let me explain, we set out for Caradhras, yeh I said it looked like fun? It was freezing, the snow was so deep that us Hobbits had to be carried by the men, and I still almost got buried alive, and still Gandalf wanted us to keep going? He's crazy!

Eventually Gandalf asked for Frodo's opinion, he said to go through the Mines of Moria. When a shaft of moonlight hit the wall, a door appeared. It was beautiful but it took a good time before Frodo figured that when it said "Speak Friend and Enter" it meant say friend in Elfish and the doors would open, finally Gandalf spoke the password and the doors did open.

When we got in some monster pulled Frodo over the pool, it was like a tentacle but then the monster surfaced and it looked like some many tentacled squid. Aragorn cut the tentacle holding my brother, and Legolas managed to shoot it in the eye. We're in a big cavern as of now; there was a room that had been filled with dead Dwarven warriors everywhere. They all died by Goblin arrows, or swords according to Legolas…

Right now, Gandalf and Frodo are trying to find a way. Gandalf got us lost, and now he's just sitting in front of three corridors smoking a pipe.

Later…

Sam and I took to a corner in the dark and talked to each other quietly without the others to watch and listen. We talked a lot about how Gandalf was crazy, and even in this desolate pit, we still managed to laugh. We both also swore to stick to Frodo like glue, we know something's wrong with him.

We walked back to the group and Frodo informed me that we had an uninvited guest, Gollum. I felt a vision coming and accepted it, in it I saw, what I thought was the creature Gollum, Frodo, Sam, and I walking through what appeared to be a marsh. I thought I should keep it to myself.

Then if you'll believe me I felt another vision come, but this one I knew was going to overpower me, and I had a feeling that only Gandalf should hear it. Moving to his side, I pointed at myself before the gift/curse overpowered me….

"The Grey one shall fall,

Shadow of Fire will come,

But fear not he will return,

Whiter then the White himself."

I saw Gandalf standing on a rock bridge as a monster that breathed flame came and battled him. Then the scene switched to a Gandalf with white hair and beard leaning on a white staff bathed in a bright light in a forest.

Gandalf glanced at me and shook his head, "so I am destined to die am I? Well your visions have never been wrong and I suppose the Valar will restore me as you have said, go get some sleep Primula you're going to need it,"

I walked away from him over to Frodo. Without uttering a word, i gave him a hug and a kiss. Frodo never asked a question but played the part of an older brother and wrapped his arms around me and held me until I fell asleep.

Gandalf woke me up later to tell everyone that he had found the way out by smelling the air coming out of each tunnel.

Write back later…


	12. Entry 12

Dear Sam,

**Just bear this chapter…13 will be up tomorrow!! REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS!!**

Dear Sam,

Today I felt like if the only thing I could do was watch! I hated it beyond anything I could imagine.

As we were walking we discovered Balin's tomb and Pippin accidentally decided to send a skeleton down a well. Then orcs started coming, I think I killed two of those foul creatures total before a huge troll barged in. We all focused our attacks at it but it fought back and managed to stab Frodo in the chest with a pike it stole from Aragorn. I swear I felt my heart stop before I remembered he had his Mithril chain mail. I continued fighting with a renewed vigor and soon Legolas was able to shoot the troll through the roof of his mouth. Needless to say he died.

Frodo was safe and unharmed and so we ran, soon orcs had cornered us before a loud sound came from behind and we saw a flash of red through the doors. The Orcs went running before Gandalf told us why, a Balgrog was coming to finish us off. Gandalf was afraid (which sent an alarm in my mind) and we all ran to the Bridge of Kazad dum. I gasped as I connected it with my vision. Gandalf cast a solemn glance to me and I nodded, this was the bridge from my vision.

As we ran I noticed a gap in the stairs leading to the bridge, Legolas picked me up around my waist and leaped across the gape in the bridge. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were simply tossed across the wider gap and were caught by Legolas. Gimli simply leaped and would have fallen if Legolas hadn't caught him by the beard. Boromir made it across before the gap got even wider; Aragorn and Frodo were left there and the piece of stair was wobbling.

I felt my heart catch in my throat as my eyes caught Frodo's. Luckily they managed to bring it crashing to our side and got off before it fell, as soon as we made it to the bridge, we wildly ran across. I stopped short when I noticed Gandalf was simply standing there waiting..

A giant creature leapt from the flames and roared at the wizard, Gandalf shouted something about the flame of Uduin would not avail him, before he sent the bridge tumbling. Right before he was out of reach though the monster (which I now know is called a Blagrog) sent his whip and pulled Gandalf over the edge.

We made it outside the Mines, they all were crying and hurt I so wanted to tell them of my vision, but Gandalf's warning words passed through my mind and I took out my frustration at the little power I had by slamming my foot against a rock until I thought my foot was about to break.

We safely made it to Lothlorien and before we were confronted by an elf named Halidar. He seemed reluctant to let us in, I noticed some people giving Frodo a dirty look. I walked over to them and slapped them over the head. I was so hurt when I saw a sad, accusing look pass through Sam's eyes as he looked at my brother. I didn't want to hurt him but I was able to allow myself to cuff him around the ears.

Finally we were allowed in, we met the lady Galadriel and I heard her voice in my head even as I heard her speak, _"You are a very gifted women, Primula, I see much of your future for I can see your special gift. Go forward with your brother no matter what your visions show, he will need your strength to survive._

It was rather uncomfortable having her paw through my mind in that way, but I felt more comfortable then my friends who were unfamiliar to a voice in your head. That night I saw Sam and Frodo leave the group following Galadriel. I decided to leave them be and get this finished. They didn't notice me since I was up in a tree trying to finish this entry.

Sam and I have planned some together time in a couple of hours; we think it's finally safe enough that we can get away form the group without being in danger.

Aragorn has become the leader of the group, he says we'll leave in a few days after we've been refreshed and restock our food.

Good night, tomorrow I will write about what's going on.


	13. Entry 13

Dear Sam,

Last night was simply and utterly amazing! I'm writing this the morning, after what this entry is about, while the others rest.

Last night after Frodo and Sam got back from having a talk with Galadriel, Sam walked off towards the meadow we had decided to meet at. I dropped down from my hiding place in the trees and quickly gave my brother a kiss on the check and said good night before following; ignoring his teasing remarks, glances, and gestures.

I decided to play a little game with Sam and climbed up a nearby sycamore tree, running through the branches with the grace of a wood-elf. He looked distracted about something and I heard him mutter under his breath about Ted and his old Gaffer. He picked his head up and stopped grumbling, when he arrived at the clearing so I decided he wouldn't want to talk about whatever Lady Galadriel had shown him. I shook my head slightly and grinned before leaping out of the branches right about a foot in front of Sam.

I'm glad we had left our weapons behind because, after he had finished jumping a foot in the air his hand flew to the hilt of his sword before he realized who I was. The second he did, he grabbed me around the waist and heaved me into the air, twirling me around and laughing. I am a very skinny, light girl so when he twirled me, I practically flew in his arms.

He twirled me around two or three times before putting me down and placing a kiss on my cheek, along with a strong yet gentle hug, his heat coursing along my skin. I missed the feel of his hugs, the sense of his kisses, his sweet smell filling my nose. I had thought it would have been a little shy between us, but I was obviously wrong.

Our bodies pressed against each other once more, but this time with a renewed vigor, as we kissed. They were unyielding and unbreakable; we knew this may be our last personal time together for along time. Not meaning those tiny kisses or hand holding we sneak each other sometimes during our marching while the others aren't looking, but full loving passionate kisses.

Our lips parted as we surfaced for air and I was surprised to find that he had moved me up against the tree I had dropped down from. As he looked me in the eyes I saw that his smile held a slight bashfulness, but I saw in his eyes a look that just seemed to scream, "I love you Primula with all my heart."

My hands slowly snaked around his neck and I held him for a few minutes, our foreheads bumping together as we gazed deeply into each other's eyes, before I coyly parted from him and ran through the woods with the Hobbits' quietness granted to me at birth. I heard Sam's hurried breathing as he struggled to keep up with my fluid strides and I steadily began slowing down letting him catch up. Soon I felt his breath on my neck and I felt his arms try and reach out and go around my waist as we reached my destination. The River.

The Silverlode River was flowing slowly and it was shallow enough that Sam wouldn't be in any danger (he can't swim). I death gripped his arms around my waist and took a dive off the overhang into a shallow pool I had seen earlier that would leave us at around neck height. He wildly fought to keep us both on top of the little ledge before my momentum carried us over. He gave a startled cry before the cool water washed over, and around, us. The ground of the river was covered in smoothed pebbles that allowed me to push up and reach the surface with relative ease.

Sam appeared milliseconds after me and wind milled in the water before he realized he could touch the ground. We both dunked each other at the same time and bubbles flew from our mouths as we giggled under the water. We splashed and twirled, swam and laughed in the water for almost a full hour before he got to cold and made to get out.

He crawled over onto land and pulled off his shirt, to dry it off, revealing a much thinner torso then I had been thinking. Obliviously the training and hiking over the last month or so had stripped his baby fat off except for a few very reluctant pounds. He caught me looking at him and laughed knowingly before helping me out.

We lay down on a sandy part of the ground and kissed each other with a passion that had definitely been absent since Rivendell. Bodies close, lips pressed against each others tightly, hands wrapped around each other, legs intertwined, and feet rubbing together. For ten minutes we held each other, refusing to give up and head back to camp. Eventually though we had to reluctantly pull apart as night crept upon us and begin a slow, winding journey back to the group trying to extend the romance with continuous stops along the way.

I guess I couldn't help myself because as we finished our journey back, I turned around as we walked and grabbed him by his jacket (he had put it back on although without the undershirt underneath). Then I pushed my lips with an even stronger strength and felt his acceptance as my tongue snaked through his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around my own and I sucked in feeling his sticky, hot breath being expelled from his lovely body. I remember he tasted like strawberries and cream from back at the Shire.

Our tongues danced around each other, each fighting for the upper hand and neither willing to relinquish their grip. His hands played along my back while mines twisted his curly brown hair in circles, each one slowly curling before unfolding in less tight curls.

It was only when we heard a faint chuckle from behind us that we whipped around to find Lady Galadriel watching us impassively from behind an old oak.

"Your love runs deep for each other … but you should have no fear, I will tell no one of what I have seen," The Elvin-maid said with a promising smile.

"Thank you milady," Sam said blushing feverently, as his arm around my waist tightened protectively.

Suddenly I got a vision of Sam, Frodo and myself climbing a rock wall carved like stairs. I also noticed in the corner of my view, a creature so disgusting and yet so pitiful that I knew it had to be Gollum. I shook my head but decided that, at least for now, I wouldn't tell anyone of my vision. I couldn't stop myself from wondering, however, why it was only the three of us.

She walked away from us, in the opposite direction of camp, before pausing and turning around with a distant look in her eyes, "Primula, may your future remain bright and hopeful. Remember Even those who are dogged by evil may outrun it if their goal remains true," she said with the same knowing look my dear uncle Bilbo had when he knew something about my life that no one else did.

With that she walked away without once a glance back. Sam and I exchanged a laughing look before quietly continuing to walk back. We stepped quietly into the camp hoping not to awaken anyone, and were startled to see Frodo still awake and watching us with a tug of a grin on his face, and the look that a parent would give their kid after catching them stealing a mushroom from the cabinet.

It took us a second to realize what the look was for before Sam hastily remembered to pull his vest closed while stuffing his undershirt behind our backs. Frodo walked up to within a foot of us both and, with the sight of a gifted mother, pulled an out of color hair from Sam's shoulder. He flinched, and I blushed as we realized it was mine, it must have fallen off during our last kiss. He held the blonde hair in front of us and gave me a significant look. I grinned before blushing even further and walking past him to awkwardly grab my hairbrush and started brushing my wet hair down.

He nodded as if some thought had been confirmed before lying back down on his blanket with his bag as his pillow.

Sam came up behind me and took the hairbrush from my hand stroking through my hair lovingly, taking the extra time to untangle every knot and tangle. Blushing horribly as he did taking extra care to avert Frodo's stern yet joking gaze as he watched us huddle together in the chill. Sam finished brushing my hair and helped sort out my blanket from everyone else's and lay it down.

"Be careful you two, it would not be wise for to many to learn of your apparent feelings for each other…and I hope things will not advance any further then passionate kisses," he added chuckling at his little inappropriate joke.

I gave him a playful glare before I lay down on his right with Sam lying on the opposite side. I gave my brother a small kiss on the cheek and Sam one last loving kiss, before my exhaustion took me to a dreamless sleep. When I awoke I found a protective arm around me belonging to Sam. I twisted and gazed at his sleeping face, relaxed and beautiful, and pressed up close against him feeling his body heat warm my chilled body.

I love him and I know he loves me back…good night.


	14. Entry 14

Dear Sam,

Dear Sam,

Today we finally left Lothlorien and our one sanctum. It was a sad departure but we each received a gift from Lady Galadriel.

Pippin and Merry received a dagger each made with such fine quality that I knew it definitely had to be elven made; and I was right, Galadriel told us that they were made in the ancient city of Noldrin during the Fist Age. Sam was given elven rope, he says he's glad because he forgot to pack some in Rivendell, but he would rather have gotten a dagger (I agree with him).

Aragorn received a dagger, and words of warning from Celeborn, Legolas got a beautiful bow of Galadhrim along with strong sturdy arrows. Legolas took his time showing it to me as I watched enviously. Gimli's gift lifted everyone's faces into smiles as he told us that he had asked for a strand of Galadriel's hair, and she had given him three. No one expected him to think so strongly of an elf, especially since he had called her a witch before he met her.

Frodo received the most precious gift Galadriel could offer him, the light of Eärendil a star among the elves that dated back to the First Age. It was a clear crystalline vase filled with crystal clear water and there was a tiny light in the center.

The star Eärendil, form what Bilbo had taught me, was the light of the Silmaril shining from Elrond's father's brow. Eärendil guards the Door of Night into which Morgorth, Sauron's teacher, was banished. **(Thanks to Wikipedia for that information)**

My gift was for both Frodo and myself. It was two necklaces that fit around our necks. According to the elves, the pendant, a crystal clear gem, would glow if the other wearer was in danger. My necklace was constantly glinting with a tiny light; I figured that the One Ring was the cause of it.

Aragorn decided that, to avoid tracking and to outrun our enemies, we would travel by the river until we reach the Great Falls of Rauros; where we could work out our next move.

Night began to fall on our first day of leaving Lothlorien and we headed towards a little tributary branching off from the Anduin. I can only say that after a day of hard paddling, we smelled so bad that I was begging for everyone to head to the river and take a bath.

After searching for a few minutes, Frodo and I managed to find a secluded pool off to the right that blocked me from everyone else. The pool was surrounded by trees and heavy bush that made it impossible to be seen from the main body of water unless they purposefully came looking for me.

Coming back out with Frodo I drew my dagger and glowered at everyone playfully, "Stay away from that area," I pointed off to my pool, "or else face my consequences," I said grinning slightly as their faces broke into small smiles.

After crawling into my area, I quickly undressed and hung my clothes on a low branch. My necklace from Galadriel and my necklace from Uncle Bilbo and my iron dagger and my bow and arrows I kept closer to me, cradled between two branches right above my head.

Slowly I stepped into my private bath and gave a loud shout as the freezing water jarred my entire leg. Frodo must have heard me shout because he asked me if I was okay. The rest of the Fellowship laughed as I explained my totally girly predicament.

I chuckled back as I lowered myself once more into the water; this time prepared for the shock. I was disappointed to see the murky water which prevented my view of how deep the pool got (in case there were any sudden dips), but I dismissed it after I found the pool was still clean. I gave a contented sigh as I rubbed and scrubbed the hard days of travel and work from my body.

It was only a few minutes after getting in; that I heard all the men clambering out of the water to head back to camp. I rolled my eyes at their lack of hygiene and sank further into the water as I heard them walking behind my enclosure.

After a few seconds of not hearing anyone, I relaxed my tensed-up shoulders and began humming not noticing when I switched to singing an elven song my Uncle Bilbo taught me when I was a young child. Here's a piece of it…

'Mornië utúlië, believe and you will find your way. Mornië alantië, a promise lives within you now.' **(Part of song to 'May It Be')**

I was finishing my song when I heard a rustle directly behind me. Being as quiet as I possibly could, fearing that a band of Orcs had stumbles upon me, I reached to my side and winced as my dagger rang coming out of the sheath.

"Put it down, put it down! I'm not coming any closer. I only wanted to hear you sing, that's all!" A familiar voice cried from within the brush.

I jumped straight up before I returned to my senses, and sank as low as I could, thanking the Valar for the cloudy waters, "Samwise Gamgee?" I shouted back questioning the voice in caution, while I backed into the opposite shadows, fearing deception.

A chuckle came from the different side of the enclosure as Sam's hand stretched out of the shadows. On his palm I saw the long curved cut he got as a tween clumsily plowing a garden, a mark no one else had.

I let out my pent up breath as his hand waved as me and he chuckled out of sight. Still, I didn't set aside my dagger or sheath it not wanting Sam to come any closer while I was naked in the waters.

"Frodo will kill you if he finds out you're here while I'm bathing," I none-heartedly threatened.

"I'm more afraid of you with that dagger out…remember how easily you beat me at Rivendell?" he teased back, his arm falling back into the shadows.

"Remember Lothlorien?" I said simply sinking a little further as I heard him laugh in blessed memories.

Slowly I waded over to his voice keeping my body covered with murk water and shadows. I reached out to pull aside the leaves to see his face, and laughed as his hand suddenly shot forward and held mine, I saw his eyes shine in the shadows as they crinkled into a laugh and he hung onto my hand lovingly.

He crept out into the patch of dry land in front of the pool and turned his back to me with his eyes closed. Getting his signal, I waded back over to my clothes and clambered out sticking to the shadows directly behind him.

Awkwardly I got dressed as I heard Sam start to whistle a Hobbit gardening song. I turned around and saw him sitting in a knot of a tree's roots still with his back to me, holding my belongings caringly in his hands.

I silently walked forward, finishing the buttons on Frodo's borrowed shirt, and saw Sam handling my pearl necklace and crystalline necklace in his two hands. I sat down close to him feeling his dry body against my wet one; and with my still damp hair, I put my head on his shoulder and grinned as his arm went around my waist.

He moved me slightly in front of him and pulled up my hair to place my necklaces around my neck and clasped them shut; draping my hair back over my neck afterwards.

I shut my eyes taking in every detail through my other senses, my Sam's shoulders rising and falling as he breathed underneath my head and the sound of the woods around us, his arm tightening and loosening around my waist. I felt his strong arms twirl me around to face him and, with my eyes still closed, I felt his lips press up against mine.

I savored the feel of his body as mine pressed up against him backing him into the tree. He sighed as he ran his hand through my hair twisting and curling it into weird styles; and as he twisted his legs around my own pulling me farther into his embrace.

When we pulled away I smiled at him and then laughed as he got up and lifted me, cradling my light frame in his arms. Every few minutes on our way back to camp, he would sit back down with me nestled in his lap and we would kiss each other once more.

For the last time, just feet area from the clearing of our camp, Sam kissed me on the nose before placing me on the ground. We walked into camp and everyone grinned at us before looking back down. The widest grin on anyone's faces was on my brother's face as he watched Sam and I separate for bed.

Later that night, Frodo told me that everyone in the Fellowship now knew of Sam's feelings for me. Apparently Frodo had been getting up to go looking for me, but Sam leaped up and shouted that he would go instead; and they had heard me laughing in his arms.

Frodo laughed at the embarrassed look on my face before I fell on my back upon the ground, while my face (his account) took on a startling pale and ashen look.

I heard Frodo shout for help as my eyes clouded over and my gift/curse broke over me like a crashing wave upon a cliff; with more power then it ever had before, wrenching my back upward as my mouth opened and words filled them without my conscious thought…

"Ten there were; yet nine now remain.

One has fallen into shadow, to return again.

One shall fail, to save two more.

The two now, in enemy hands.

The rest to follow across the lands.

Three of ten, set out alone.

To vanquish Darkness, on his terrible throne."

I began to cough as my voice returned to my own and I found a pain in my throat as if someone had hacked it open with a knife, and then roughly sewn it back together.

When my vision finally cleared and my regular sight returned, I found myself being watched by all my eight companions. Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir's faces were wild; their eyebrows were raised so high, in surprise and fear, that they were no longer visible in their hair.

Frodo watched me carefully, as I drank a cup of water offered to me by Aragorn, both of their eyes set for any sign of myself fainting again.

"That's the deepest I've ever heard your voice get. I was scared so badly….your vision cleared many conflicts in my head. If you only you hadn't needed to suffer for it," Frodo whispered his face drawn back as if re-witnessing a horrific memory.

My eyebrow rose slightly at this comment, the prediction had certainly hurt my throat, but it usually did. But to hear my brother telling me that I had looked tormented and in such a great deal of pain that it scared him this badly?

Aragorn's head raised slightly his face puzzled, "How could you make sense out of that riddle?" He trailed off at the end as his amazingly quick mind un-pieced each of the lines allowing him to examine their true meaning in seconds. His face paled as the part about the capture, and the three on their own hit him full force.

I felt a hand on my check wiping away an unnoticed tear and looked up to see that it was Merry. My Brandybuck cousin's face was drawn and set, he knew I had seen exactly who had to be the two that were captured.

His eyes neither begged nor pleaded for me to deny my vision, the look in his face seemed to say, 'we might be captured Primula, but we will make it out safely we're a Took and a Brandybuck right?' Then I noticed his intense gaze and a shake of the head towards my younger cousin Pippin; I nodded my head as fresh tears slid down my face. Neither of us would tell Pippin the identity of either captive.

Eventually the others let me be, and I explained my ability to Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. Only Legolas had anything to say after several seconds of silence, "It is a great burden you bear Primula Baggins, one that you have born all your life; you are much stronger then you appear." I think it was a compliment…

Everyone's sleeping right now, but I found quite soon that I couldn't. So I volunteered to keep watch, although Frodo took a while to convince. No one knows what's tormenting me. It was the one thing I didn't tell them of my vision.

You see I know the identity of who will fail to protect Merry and Pippin from the Uruk-hai, and so I also have to bear the fact that I know who will not survive this Journey by the end of the week. And the terrible thing is I also know that I can't change it, or else I risk not being able to follow Frodo and Sam into Mordor. It's sad because I've become attached to this person and to be unable to save him is tearing me apart!

Good night….


	15. Entry 15

Dear Sam,

Today was absolutely and utterly terrible!

This morning we set back out on the River, Aragorn says we should reach the falls by tomorrow…thank the Valar that no one saw me jerk up in horror.

Anyway, everyone kept looking at me in obvious concern before Gimli explained what I couldn't tell. He said that my voice was hoarse and torn, all the visible parts of my body were still deathly pale, and the uncontrollable shivers that racked my body were much worse then I thought they were. Not very comforting is Gimli?

What really angered me was, without my vote, the men had decided I was too weak to paddle that day so I had to remain still throughout the entire ride. My two boating companions were Merry and Legolas who were constantly glancing back at me to make sure I was okay.

Halfway through the day, my shaking became so fierce that (found this part out later) Aragorn gave me tea, with a hidden sleeping herb smashed in it, which knocked me out instantly.

When I finally awoke, I noticed the sun was already down, and that we were on dry land again and I was wrapped in numerous blankets, before my name was whispered in an argument. I shut my eyes quickly and lay in a feigned sleep to learn what I could.

"Primula's not coming with us Mister Frodo, not with how sick she is!" Sam's said with more love for me then anger for my brother.

"You're not listening to me Sam! Her predictions imply that Merry and Pippin will be taken and the others will follow them. If she's still here they will drag her across Middle at a break neck pace, and if they don't move that fast then my cousin's will be in even more danger then they already were. Where as we can move a little slower and rest a bit more often," Frodo whispered back agitated at his gardener's stubbornness.

"Yes sir, but she'll be in even more danger if she stays with us! Who do you think that Gollum creature is really following, and who do you think he'll be following when we leave the others?" He retorted as I heard Frodo let out a breath of frustration, "Besides Mordor is no place for her to be, for anyone to be really!"

"Have you not noticed that she is a better fighter then either of us? Or do you forget the arrow through the pear, the duel that ended with a dagger at your throat, not to mention she can take pain better then either of us combined?" Frodo said, using moments from Rivendell, while I smiled at my brother's protection and determination.

"Mister Frodo sir, I mean no offense," Sam said trying to be as polite as he possibly could in his situation, torn between his devotion to Frodo and his love for me, "you saw her reaction to that vision. Strider had to drug her just to stop her suffering the way she was, how can we look at ourselves again if we bring a sick girl with us to the vilest place on Middle Earth?" Sam said desperately catching at any strings to get his point across.

At this point, I decided I had had enough and I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes still pretending to have just awoken. They noticed my movements and got up to sit by me, each with an arm around me while I occasionally saw the two of them trading arguing faces between themselves, whenever another shiver hit me (Sam), or when I promised I was okay (Frodo), when they thought I wasn't looking.

Aragorn noticed I was awake and came over with a quietness that surprised me. He apologized with a smile about tricking me into taking the drugs but he said that my body would have shut down soon from such strong symptoms if it hadn't had time to recuperate without my body moving around.

Unfortunately I had to lie when he asked me if I was feeling any better, I didn't think I would be helping Frodo's point if I complained about how terrible I felt. Although I think Aragorn knew I was lying because he gave me some more tea, after promising there were no sleeping herbs in it, and an extra blanket.

I tried talking to Sam but the only thing that came out was a hoarse, cracked mockery of what used to be my nice voice. Boromir says it was just because my voice had been forced to make such a low pitch that none of the others could imitate to show me. He's says to give it a couple of days and it will get better. I believe him and I decided to keep talking all day and re-strengthen my muscles and get it back to normal as soon as possible.

Finally after much pleading, Aragorn allowed me to sword train with the other Hobbits. I managed to disarm Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo relatively easily (four to six moves tops) and I noticed Frodo give Sam a meaningful look after I disarmed my brother yet again.

I also got to try my bow and arrow on a nearby rotting tree, only after Legolas confirmed it was dead would he let Aragorn, himself, and I practice shooting arrow after arrow at a marked spot. I have to admit I did pretty well, compared to an elf of Mirkwood, and a Ranger of the Dúnedain.

Anyway tonight I am feeling the effects of last nights endless watching. I think I'll head to bed early; luckily I did very well at blocking my thought on _his_ upcoming death. I can't allow myself to concentrate to hard on it or else I will try to save him and just be captured with Merry and Pippin and not be able to help Frodo and Sam and, if my past visions were correct, Gollum.

Oh right, I almost forgot, I had a vision about Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf (he must have returned from death like my vision had implied), Merry, and Pippin in a hall full of men drinking beer and dancing. Considering the surroundings I think they were in Roran. So now that I know they will be safe, I won't have to worry about them to much.

I managed to tear a piece of paper from a shorter entry and gave it to Merry….

_"The two will make it safely to their friends."_

He looked at me in relief and nodded his head in appreciation before tucking the letter into his pocket and walking over to talk to the others.

Frodo says he's going to murder me soon if I don't go to bed now so I have to stop writing. Good night….


	16. Entry 16

Dear Sam,

Today was so hectic, I don't even know how it started, I only remember getting up, and trying my hardest to avoid Boromir. I also remember seeing Frodo steal some of the herbs from Aragorn's medicine pouch while the others weren't looking.

When we got in the River, I only felt well enough to paddle weakly, but I forced myself to paddle harder since Sam was in my boat this time. It took two hours before I could hear the Falls, and I noticed my body began shaking in fear and my eyes darting to glance at Boromir over and over again. Unfortunately I noticed his constant glancing at Frodo and the dangerous look in his eyes.

Finally after two and a half hours of being in these confounded boats, we reached the Argonath, it was so beautiful. Two figures of the kings from the past were carved into the cliff sides, each with a hand up in warning. Sam held my hand as we passed through, and I caught more of a desperate need for a last touch of my hand, then a romantic gesture under these marvelous sculptures. Sam still doesn't think I'm coming with them.

We landed on the east bank to rest until nightfall where, supposedly, we would cross the river and carry on foot to Mordor…Aragorn doesn't accept the fact that he won't be coming with us.

Merry and Boromir went off to find wood for a fire, while Frodo and I snuck off to talk alone.

"How am I going to go without Sam stopping me?" I asked as I saw Frodo raise his eyebrow figuring out that I had been listening the night before.

"I…the only way I can think of, it to simply refuse every other option. We're meeting in about twenty minutes to make our move; the others should be gone saving Merry and Pippin by then." He whispered.

We both jerked upward as we heard someone tramping through the woods, I knew instantly who it was and I went to hide behind a tree a few yards back (I was supposed to be taking a quick bath farther down the river not talking to my brother).

About a minute after I hid, Boromir came traipsing into my view, carrying a large pile of wood in his arms. He saw Frodo gazing at a bodiless statue beside him, and slowed down.

"You shouldn't be on your own Frodo, not when so much depends on your safety," Boromir scolded as took a few more steps closer to my brother, the same light beginning to enter his eyes.

"I know why you want so badly to be alone, even from your sister," I saw Frodo's eyes flickered to my hiding space, Boromir only saw it as a movement of annoyance and his persuasion intensified.

"You are suffering Frodo, and it gets worse as the days progress. Are you so sure that you don't suffer without a reason? There are other ways we can take to defeat Sauron, Frodo, other paths that are open for us to take," Boromir continued stepping closer, the wild light increasing.

"I know what you would say to me, what you would tell me to do. It would seem to be wisdom except for a warning near my heart," Frodo said back, his eyes once more darting towards me.

"A warning against what, we're all afraid, Frodo. But why should we let that fear destroy what chance we have to, how did Primula put it, to Vanquish darkness on his throne," Boromir said, his eyes glued to Frodo as he grew more and more crazed.

"We have no other way; the Ring would not serve you anyway!" Frodo shouted glancing around slightly for any way out of his cornered space.

"I am only asking for the needed strength to protect my city!" Boromir said throwing the wood in his arms to the ground, "if I could just borrow the Ring, for just a little while!"

"NO!" Frodo said taking a noticeable step backwards, his eyes once more fixing on my hidden body, his eyes pleading for help.

I slowly bent down, being as quiet as possible, and picked up a decent sized rock in my hand; showing it to Frodo while Boromir recoiled as if struck.

"Why are you afraid, I am not a thief?" Boromir asked his eyes becoming desperate for what I knew would not be his.

You are not yourself! You're not thinking clearly!" Frodo answered walking sideways trying to get closer to me and my rock.

What chance do you think you have from the power of Mordor? They will find you, and they will take the Ring from you, and you will beg for death before they finally end you!" Boromir said, his anger rising rapidly as he swung his arms in fury.

My brother turned and began running towards me, his hand fumbling inside his shirt as my eyes widened in horror.

It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" Boromir shouted as he tackled Frodo to the ground, Frodo scrambling to get the Ring on his finger. "It should be mine! Give it to me!"

At that point many things happened at once, Frodo managed to slip the Ring on, I threw my rock at Boromir's chest, and Frodo kicked him in the shoulder before running.

I felt my brother rush past me as Boromir crawled forward rubbing his side. It nearly killed me, when he began to beg for Frodo's forgiveness as he returned to his senses. I prayed silently to the Valar for his forgiveness before I quietly took off after my brother, making sure not to let Boromir see me.

I followed the faint footprints, which Frodo had left as he ran; to a platform made of stone where I saw Frodo suddenly fall from the top onto his back and I ran over to him, taking his hand and helping him up.

I got a vision, more of a quick picture in my head, and I started pulling on Frodo's arm trying to explain to him that Orcs would arrive here in a matter of moments. It seemed to take forever, but my brother finally recognized the danger and started following me through the woods, branched lashing out at us.

We couldn't breathe any longer and sweat dripped into our eyes; we hid behind a tree trunk that would offer us a little protection. The two of us nearly had a heart attack when Merry and Pippin called for us to crawl into a hiding place with them. Pippin leaped out when Merry explained that Frodo and I were leaving and the Uruk-hai saw them. I saw Merry give me a look of panic as I nodded my head, my prediction was coming true. He nodded in agreement and took off running with Pippin following loyally behind.

Frodo and I both took off down the hill as we heard the Orcs veer off to chase our cousins, not even noticing us. We caught each others hands and pushed ourselves past our physical endurance before we reached the River.

Hastily, we grabbed our packs along with the extra food we could grab and moved a boat closer to the edge as we waited for Sam. Finally we heard him trying to destroy the forest to reach us. We both grinned slightly as Sam burst through the trees with his pack already on and twigs lashes on his face and arms.

He gaped like a fish out of water as he caught me sitting in the boat waiting to move off. Frodo left him no room to argue however, since he began pushing the boat into the water and motioned for Sam to hurry up.

We crossed the river without difficulty before I received a preset time vision that sent me spiraling to my knees. I was witnessing Boromir's death moments before the actual time; the arrow in his shoulder, in his stomach, and finally in his chest. And my cousins being snatched by the Orcs as one lagged behind to finish off Boromir, the last thing I saw was Aragorn coming before the arrow was released.

When I came to I saw Sam looking at me in worry, and Frodo helping me back up. I shivered before a wave of nausea swept over me and I threw up in a bush beside me. I felt Frodo pat my back and heard Sam shout something but I couldn't stop myself from remembering Boromir's face as the arrows hit him one after the other.

I shook myself and stood back up, I shivered one more time before I set my face and walked off in the direction I knew to be correct not asking for the others to follow me, but knowing they would.

I've decided not to tell Frodo or Sam about Boromir's death, I can't have Frodo blaming himself with what wasn't his fault. And Sam would never stop protecting me if I saw the dead dying.

--

We decided to sleep at the mouth of Emyn Muil for the night, and then face the challenge of the rock maze tomorrow.

I'm trying to sleep a few feet away from Frodo and Sam, I can't stand them worrying about me after I just witnessed Boromir die. They both kept looking at me about an hour ago, but I was pretending to sleep so they left me alone, and decided that I needed my rest. I think Frodo knows I saw something that truly scared me because he had his arm around me after my vision and kept asking me if I was alright. They finally fell asleep a half an hour ago, and I got up to write this entry while I still had the energy.

Only after I was sure they were asleep, and I had finished my writing, did I crawl back over to Sam and curl around his sleeping frame hoping to gain some extra warmth and comfort. I could have sworn I felt his body lean back into my small frame, but I fell asleep so suddenly that I couldn't get up to double check.

Good night….


	17. Entry 17

Dear Sam,

**Bear with me this is purposefully a short one… the next one will be longer!**

Dear Sam,

Two days ago we started our journey into Emyn Muil. Apparently Gimli wasn't kidding when he said it was an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, its size beyond comprehension.

Sam and Frodo are starting to get really crabby, especially after the first time we realized we had circled around. I'm doing well enough in keeping my calm, but we're still starting to become aggravated.

The worst part is the food! We didn't manage to get anything other then most of the Lembas bread. It tastes like nothing more then dry ash but I swear I am never hungry after eating a little. Still, I think it tastes absolutely disgusting but…in our situation, fast and easy filling food is not worth complaining about.

The fog around the rocks is almost as unbearable as the food. It prevents us from seeing anything farther then five feet away. Plus, with our elven cloaks on, we must have gotten separated about five times already. Finally it became so bad that Sam had to use his elven rope to tie the three of us together…with me in the middle.

We kept walking the rest of day before we saw a path below us. We tied Sam's rope to a stump, and I offered to go first. As expected, Sam and Frodo automatically said no. After much debate and reasoning, Frodo finally got tired of it and tied the rope around his waist and handed us some to let loose as he went farther.

It seemed to take forever as we let more and more rope down, and we had started to get worried before two sharp tugs on the rope signaled my brother had reached the bottom.

Sam and I waited anxiously as we let more and more rope loose. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, but was really about five minutes, we received two hard tugs on the rope that signaled Frodo's landing on the floor. I hurried over to the ledge and began my own climb down the cliff.

It took me awhile but finally I joined my brother on the rocky ground. Sam followed shortly after and hugged me for several minutes, nearly breaking a spine or two, when he found I was safe. Of course he immediately let go when Frodo glanced at us and made two short coughing noises. We both blushed but he turned around again just long enough for Sam to give me a loving kiss on the lips.

We heard something or someone behind us a couple of times, but we never saw anything due to the fog. We are almost positive of whom it is, but we figured there was nothing we could do in our present position. And he wasn't doing much harm yet so…

Frodo and Sam are sleeping right now. I'm writing this in near pitch black night so please forgive the horrid handwriting. Frodo keeps shifting and turning slightly, but I was sure he fell asleep an hour ago but still….

I can't wait to get some sleep, hold on, now I'm sure I hear something climbing down the cliff behind me. Oh god, it's right above me! I'm trying to be as quiet as possible; hopefully it doesn't realize I'm awake. Oh god if it realizes that Frodo is the Ring…


	18. Entry 18

**Sorry if it wasn't clear… "Frodo is the Ring…" meant "Frodo is the Ringbearer." Gollum cut her off before she could finish.**

Dear Sam,

_Oh god if it realizes that Frodo is the Ring…_

I cringed under the cliff and tried to steady my breathing into a slow sleep as I felt his disgusting warm breath hit my exposed neck. I heard him muttering about the poor handholds in the side.

I tried to turn my body around so I could see my attacker, but he must have seen me because suddenly I felt a heavy body leap onto my back and shove me face-first into the Earth.

I cried out and tried to turn around where I could use my hands and legs, all of my fighting skills, and my dagger forgotten as my mind froze into a numb fear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frodo and Sam leap to their feet and cross the ten feet separating us in an instant.

They drew their daggers and leapt onto my back, turning the fight into a huge pile with me at the bottom. I felt myself shudder as Gollum's hands groped around my neck and face, his spider-like fingers pinching and scratching.

"You leave her alone you monster!" Frodo shouted as he grabbed at Gollum's shoulders and attempted to rip him off of me.

In the corner of my still logical mind, I was surprised when Sam managed to pick up the creature by the waist and tried to drag him away from me. Giving me a chance to climb to my shaking feet and run behind Frodo who put one arm around me the other holding Sting out watching Sam worriedly.

"Where is my precioussss?" Gollum screamed in a voice, which made me envision every terrible thing in the world, before turning fully around and sinking his fangs into Sam's shoulder, dragging him down as Sam screamed in pain.

I felt my blood run cold as I watched Gollum hit Sam, and suddenly my thinking was back and I could analyze the scene figuring out the best way to save my companions and Frodo's burden safe.

Gollum thought I had the Ring, explaining why he had attacked me first, and that Frodo and Sam must have simply been my bodyguards. I knew that Gollum knew the Ring was on a chain, and that whoever had it would try to escape. Thinking through this, I created a scheme to get Gollum away from Sam.

Running in front of Frodo, before he could object, I pulled out Galadriel's necklace. I made sure to conceal most of the pendant itself to not give away my trick, and made sure Gollum saw, what he thought was the One Ring, in my hands. Then I bolted down a side path as Gollum gave a dog-like shriek and crawled after me, Frodo helping Sam to his feet before tearing after us.

I purposefully stumbled as I ran, my breath appearing to come in ragged gasps, while all the while Gollum got nearer and nearer to his supposed prize.

Finally when he couldn't have been more then three feet behind me, I spun around, drew my iron dagger, and leaped on my pursuer in such a fluid motion that Gollum would have kept running for a while if I hadn't landed on him.

I had thought that the spindly thing would be relatively easy to tackle (especially with the element of surprise) but he attacked with such malice that I feared he would kill me before the others got near enough to help.

He kicked me in the sides twice, ripped at my face with his nails drawing blood every time; he bit me on the arm in several places, and punched me in the face leaving a bruise that I'm sure won't go away for weeks. I caught him in the side and in the head but I didn't accomplish anything until I got my iron dagger up against his throat nicking him slightly with the edge. I was screaming in pain the entire time and I barely registered Frodo's face pale when he looked at my face.

Gollum froze immediately as I pressed my sword harder against his throat, moving around so that Frodo and Sam could get him under control, making sure not to press hard enough to cut him, too deeply. He cursed at me and mumbled but stopped struggling as Frodo got Sting under my dagger allowing me to back up and use my shirt to wipe the blood from my face crying steadily as I tried to ignore the pain that bit me like a knife. Thank the Valar Gollum complied when Sam placed the elven rope he received from Lady Galadriel around his neck like a collar.

I winced as Gollum started screaming as though every bad woe of the world were upon him. It took me only a minute to decide that he was in true pain and not faking to get free; I ran over to Sam and begged him to let Gollum go. Sam refused and tightened his steel grip on the rope that was tormenting the person I shouldn't have felt an ounce of pity for, and Frodo pulled me aside holding me tightly in a hug knowing that Gollum's screams were hurting me.

"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! It bites! Nasty elves twisted it, take it off usss!" Gollum pleaded to no one in particular as he tried his hardest to crawl out of the pain.

Finally Gollum's screaming became too much for me, I wrestled out of Frodo's grip and shoved Sam aside with all the force I could, snatching the rope from his hand as he fell on his back. I immediately took the rope off of Gollum and threw it aside holding him firmly by the arm in case he attempted to get away.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Frodo nod approvingly and turn away to clean up the blankets that had been scattered. Gollum's eyes were filled with an unexplainable surprise at my bruised and bloodied face, but I gave him no time to second guess my mercy because I sat him up in a comfortable position before standing back up trusting his shock and appreciating to keep him still.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I cried out as I was filled with more pain then I should have been since I had been slapped across the side of my face that held the most of my beatings, both my bruised eye and the aide with the most of the finger cuts with dried blood around them.

I looked up, through the tears in my eyes, to see Sam looking shocked at his right hand, which was lined with the blood that was slowly streaming from my newly opened wounds. He looked at me with such a shocked look that I knew the strike had been out of pure impulse and he had not thought on it for a second.

Still I could not prevent my brother from turning around, seeing me clutching my face and Sam's hand with my blood on it, and punching Sam as hard as he could straight in the stomach. Frodo had never gotten angry enough with anyone in the Shire to punch them before, making this one all the more unexpected and powerful because he really meant it.

"Stop it; stop it, both of you!" I cried out desperately as Frodo moved forward menacingly his hands clutched into fists and his eyes blazing in rage, and Sam kneeled over on the ground, groaning and clutching his stomach.

Sam had been hit by the other Hobbit children before back at the Shire, but now he discovered that this powerful and well placed blow, which had started at his stomach but had curved up under his ribs, actually hurt more any other strike, especially since this one was filled with pure anger and a protection-filled hate.

I quickly got between Sam and Frodo, as my brother took another step forward, and Sam cringed in anticipation gasping as he tried to replace the air that had been knocked out of him. I turned to help Sam to his feet. His eyes were filled with so much disgust and anger towards himself that he couldn't even look me in the eyes.

I walked over to Gollum and sat down beside him thinking on the spot wincing slightly as I sat on a bruise on my thigh, "If I were to ask you…would you do me a favor?" I asked watching my brother and Sam who were attempting to apologize for their actions.

"What does the nice Hobbit ask of us?" he said in a throaty growl looking up at me disinterestedly.

"I would ask for you to lead my companions and I to the secret passage in Minas Morgul," I asked keeping as calm as possible.

Gollum's reaction was instantaneous; he jumped as though an orc were standing right in front of him, and then began mumbling in an unknown language apparently trying to find an answer.

Finally after several minutes Gollum gained enough control to ask, "Why does the nice Hobbit wish to take sssuch a cruel path?"

I remembered my vision of the stairs while in Lothlorien and merely said, "I have my own reasons…" before waiting for a reply hoping he wouldn't press on the subject.

Gollum contemplated it for a few minutes, as Frodo and Sam watched, before saying slowly, "Nice Hobbit took the cruel rope off of us, so I will take you if you swearsss to not allow the mean Hobbit **(Sam not Frodo)** to hurt us."

"I swear," I answered making my gaze at him tell him the full answer.

Gollum's mood lightened immediately and the strange haunted look that had been in his eyes diminished slightly. I watched him jump around happily before Sam pulled me aside, not too gently.

"Are you mad Primula? We can't trust him, not even for a minute! Do you need me to fetch your mirror so you can see the damage he did to your beautiful face?" Sam whispered agitatedly as he watched Gollum dance around Frodo, who regarded him with a small involuntary grin on his face.

"I know perfectly well what _both_ of you did to me, Sam," I said putting meaning into both the parts. "I might forgive you, although my face still hurts and is still bleeding, because…because neither of you were thinking clearly when you attacked me! Besides, he's only looking for a friend, he hasn't had one for five-hundred years Sam," I said, angry at his venom to our new companion.

"Yeh guess what else he's looking for Primula. Let me give you a hint, it's not friendship," He struck back his eyes narrowing as the words came out.

"If you mean a Hobbit with a sense of pity and understanding, then he certainly won't find it in you!" I screamed as loud as I could, causing Frodo and Gollum to glance up warily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sam shouted back angrily trying to hide the hurt in his eyes at my words.

"Think it through Samwise! We all hated Gollum when he was trailing us through the Mines of Moria, but you are the only one who seems to forget what that Ring did to him! You are the only one who can't seem to find any pity for what happened to him, and understand why he attacked us!" I shouted back my voice reaching a shrill note.

I saw the hurt and pain in Sam's eyes, but I turned away before my anger could disintegrate into sadness and ran off down the path feeling the tears stream down my face, stinging on my closing wounds, not bothering to see if anyone was following me knowing they wouldn't.

--I sat down on the rocks and buried my head in my hands, feeling my shoulders shake as my body was racked with sobs. I know eventually I'll have to go back and face Sam again which is why I haven't returned yet.

"Why would I say something like that…what made me come up with something so foul? How will he ever forgive me? I can't believe…" I whispered to myself upset at myself for thousands of reasons.

I just wish I could back to Lothlorien and live my life with him there in that one blissful moment we shared. I would do almost anything to change my actions…

Good night…


	19. Entry 19

**This one's short since it only encompasses about an hour before she falls asleep, next one will be longer!**

Dear Sam,

After my last entry, I convinced myself to get off of my butt and start walking back to my companions. I saw the fire before I reached them and I hurriedly wiped the remaining tears from my face silently yelling at myself as I imagined the still slightly red and puffy eyes that would give away how upset I was.

I felt a soft flash of anger as my mind drifted back to the fight I had had with Sam a few hours ago. Neither of us wanted to fight but we still had, and because of that I was terrified that I might lose the one man who I had ever pronounced my love for.

Once I was sure my eyes weren't quite so red, I walked into the little circle of rock we were resting in and hung my face as Sam glanced up at me. I felt ashamed that my emotions had taken control of me and I didn't need him or Frodo seeing how out of control my emotions were.

Frodo jumped to his feet and gave a cry of relief when he saw me and wouldn't stop holding me until I swore I couldn't breathe. He said I had been gone so long that he feared I had been attacked or had gotten lost. I smiled and tried to stop the aftermath tears that were still threatening to fall as I assured my brother that nothing had happened to me when I had run off.

Gollum even managed a greeting to me, a slight smile and a dip of the head, before shrinking away in a corner to sleep. I dismissed him for the moment, knowing that in the morning I could worry about the extra mouth to feed. For right now I was focused on bridging the gap that was between Sam and I at the moment.

I let my eyes travel over my love as he kept his eyes down avoiding my gaze. I felt my heart melt like butter as I read the obvious regret and sadness flooding into all of his features. I gingerly touched my wounds and made an almost inaudible gasp as my touch awakened the dulled pain.

Everyone has always said that Sam had good hearing; unfortunately he heard my gasp and he glanced up long enough to see my hands on my face. I closed my eyes for a second as the pain faded, and I searched for a way to make things better between the two of us.

I got my idea, I sat beside Sam pulling my legs up and resting my head on my knees. Sam kept his gaze riveted on the ground in front of him and I reached out for his hand placing mine on top and intertwining my fingers with his. I heard him sniff and caught the reflection of a tear sliding down his face.

I turned him around to face me and brought his head up forcing him to look me in the eye. I grinned slightly as he tried to hide the tears and tried to steel his face into what looked like a stone face.

Slowly I saw the light return to his eyes and I had to laugh when he grabbed me around the neck (cautious of the wounds on my face) and pulled my lips to meet his. I allowed myself to be lost in the moment ignoring the fact that we were in Emyn Muil not The Shire.

After about a minute Frodo came and pulled me away, trying to act like an older brother while still trying to be serious. I laughed and gave my brother a playful shove and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down beside my love and taking his hand in mine feeling his love seep through along with his warmth.

Frodo came back after a few minutes with a pan of water and a cloth in his hands. I watched the water warily before he dipped the cloth in and set about cleaning my wounds, softly scrubbing the long lines of dried blood that ran down my face and neck.

I groaned as the cold water splashed against me and heard Frodo give a humored apology and a quick promise that it would be over in a moment or two. I sat still for the last few minutes, until my brother said I was finished, before I cuddled into Sam's embrace feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

Frodo set up his blanket on the other side of the fire, near Gollum although Sam disapproved, and lay down with his back to us before falling asleep.

Sam is sleeping propped up against the rock cliff tonight; he's watching me write this from a few feet away (I moved so that he couldn't read what I was writing). He finds it strange that I have been able to keep a diary going on this mad adventure; I think it is as well.

I'm going to finish this entry and then go give my Sam a kiss and rest on his shoulder for the night.

I'm glad he will look me in the eyes again…Good night.


	20. Entry 20

Dear Sam,

I woke up to Gollum and Frodo grinning behind the dying fire, I gave them a small smile before I got their humor…sometime during the night, my head had fallen off of Sam's shoulder and into his lap, it didn't seem that funny to me.

I growled lightheartedly at the two before I got up in a kneeling position in front of Sam and shook his shoulder a bit. He woke up, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and grinned at his groggy face, before walking over to my brother and giving him a light kiss and a hug.

I even gave Gollum a small kiss on the forehead and saw Sam visibly blanch in the morning light for it. Gollum seemed a bit surprised by the sweet act as well, but I think I saw a smile of appreciation. I ignored both of their reactions and drew my bow and arrow to go hunting for a proper meal before our guide led us out of this rock maze.

I knew my chances of finding anything edible were slim, but I still checked each nook and cranny for any living creatures. Finally, after two hours of hunting I managed to catch a family of cronies I found under a dying tree. I followed the cuts in the rocks I had left with my sword, and returned to my friends when the sun was directly above us.

Gollum refused to leave until nightfall, so we settled down and I got to work making a lunch. When I presented the family I felled, Gollum immediately grabbed the biggest rabbit he could find and began digging into it with his fangs and claws, ripping and tearing at the dead meat.

I shuddered as he ripped the stomach out of the body and devoured it in a few bites, I was just barely able to hold down my stomach when he tore the heart out and munched on it hungrily.

I forced myself to watch the hungered creature as he cracked the skull on a rock and muttered about the excellent taste of the brain. Sam and Frodo turned away in nausea and tried to coax me to do the same; I refused to, and set about cleaning the other four I had caught, thinking about how starved Gollum must have been to eat a full grown rabbit in two minutes.

I handed the organs, we wouldn't need, to Gollum who nosily ate them. I was so used to skinning my kills that it was second nature and I was able to talk and laugh with my friends as I prepared our first real meal in a few days.

They asked me about everything I had seen, and I simply said rocks, rocks, more rocks, and fog. My throat was still cracked from my vision on the River, and eventually I had to stop talking and rest.

A half an hour later, we were enjoying a cooked rabbit each, except for Gollum, I tucked the last rabbit away in my pouch that held the Lembas bread. No one trusted the land of Mordor to hold a lot of food for us.

That night after dinner I sat down beside Frodo and explained what I had been thinking about for a long time…

"Sam and I need time alone to talk about what happened yesterday. Gollum's not leading out of here for nearly three hours, so can Sam and I go off down that path a bit to be together?" I asked him.

Frodo looked from me to Sam for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head. He grabbed my hand as I started to get up and whispered," Please control yourselves. We don't need the two of you becoming intimate in the middle of this adventure."

I promised my brother and walked over to Sam who was dozing under an outcrop. I gave his shoulder a light shake and pulled him up into a standing position. He smiled at me and stroked my face lovingly with his one hand while his other took my right hand.

I squeezed Sam's hand tightly and pulled him to the path I had run down earlier. We got to the secluded area, where I had hidden in for two hours, and Sam slowly pulled me to the ground, gazing deeply into my eyes all the while. I winced as his hand passed over my still bruised and cut face but I held his hand still.

"Those are going to scar over, you'll never be rid of them," Sam muttered tracing a deeper cut with his forefinger, regret in his eyes.

"Sam, listen to me, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was not right and I need you to forgive me, I love you with all of my heart and I need things to be right between the two of us again," I said as I pressed his hand hard against my injuries ignoring the flame of pain that followed.

"I lost my control and hit you….I've never hit a girl before," Sam whispered defeatedly unable to tear his eyes away from my wounds.

"Sam..." I said unable to think of anything that would heal his guilt.

He looked at me for several seconds in silence before I noticed that his body was purposefully moving closer to me. Suddenly he grabbed my hands tightly and pulled me to him. Sam tugged me so suddenly that we fell back onto the ground, lips pressed tightly together.

We parted after several blissful seconds and looked at each other hesitantly; finally I found the words I needed to say, "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."

He grinned and nodded his head in agreement although a speck of regret didn't leave his eyes. Sam pulled me back to his lips and I smiled as his tongue entered my mouth exploring and seeking.

Slowly, yet purposefully, Sam's hands released their grip around my waist and moved to my sides. I shuddered as his hands began moving down to press my hips firmly against his body, something he hadn't done since Rivendell when we had first kissed.

He sat up, making sure I stayed in his lap, and moved back against a rock pushing out of the earth. I squirmed around a little trying to get comfortable and blushing terribly when I heard him intake a sharp breath of enjoyment when my right thigh accidentally brushed against his loin.

I looked up into his puppy eyes and I suddenly forgot my promise to Frodo. I grabbed the end of his tunic, getting under the multiple layers, and slid my hands under feeling his heartbeat and breathing quicken under my touch and his length fill and harden with his eagerness and hopefulness. I reached the start of his neck and pressed against his collarbones, making it his turn to blush, before I lifted my arms up, forcing his shirt, tunic, and everything else to slide off in one fluid motion.

Sam's eyes widened as he followed the flight of his shirt, which landed several feet away, but I smiled coyly at him and kissed him sweetly on the nose making him laugh. He watched me as I pressed my hands hard against his chest forcing him back flat against the earth where we had started.

We began kissing again forcing the air in between of our bodies to move. Cautiously I felt his hands move to my back and clumsily grip the strings that kept Frodo's shirt **(remember she took his shirts in the Shire) **bound shut. I gripped his shoulders harder as he began the difficult job of unlacing each and every one of the ten knots, giggling at the concentration on his face.

After a few seconds of struggling, Sam finally managed to get the knots untied. He pulled my shirt forwards (it opened in the back)and looked me in the eyes asking for my permission to continue.

I nodded my head slowly and he grinned before sliding my shirt the rest of the way off. I shivered as the cold air suddenly hit my exposed chest and pressed against Sam trying to warm up a little and to feel him against me.

Sam wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me into him, attempting to heat my chilled body. I felt his loin harden even more against my thigh as I was pressed against him and found myself thinking if we would ever have the chance to follow our heart's desire to make love.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes trying to see whether the same thoughts were racing through his mind; he looked back at me and ran his hand through my hair, and stroking my back sending shivers through my spine.

I closed my eyes and kissed him on the mouth. I heard him groan in bliss and I felt the need to make up for the prison this adventure had set between us. I swallowed thickly and worked up my courage, making a line of wet kisses, which shone in the light, down his body ending at the belly-button and kissing him sweetly.

I felt his breath catch as I kissed him, and his hands slid under my arms pulling me back up and kissing me marvelously on the lips, making me groan in absolute paradise. I opened my mouth to the tongue that had snaked in and he nibbled on my bottom lip before he invited my tongue into his own mouth and I explored, stroking his tongue and teeth with care ignoring the slight throbbing of my slightly swollen lip where he had bit me.

I looked up at Sam hoping to see his face flushed with pleasure, a sight I had grown to love, and was surprised to see his eyes staring behind me searching the way we had come for something he couldn't yet see.

That's when my ears caught a noise behind me, footsteps against rock, and felt Sam's hands tighten around my waist protectively pressing me against him to inadequately cover me and shelter me. Slowly I reached over for my dagger, which I had set down when we had arrived, picked it up and got ready to turn over in case Sam should see something.

I glanced up at Sam again and was scared to see his eyes were wide with a nameless fear that made me dread the Uruk-hai had caught up with us. I turned my head around, careful to keep myself covered against Sam, and was shocked to see Frodo watching us with a stern face taking in everything around him.

"Hullo Frodo," I said cautiously trying to see how angry he was with me and Sam.

My brother slowly lifted his eyebrow at me and an almost invisible smile showed through his angry expression, which Frodo was desperately trying to hide seeing Sam and I shirtless in Emyn Muil, of all places.

"You came very close to breaking your promise Primula," Frodo said looking at our shirts thrown carelessly on the ground.

Frodo gave Sam a hidden direction and Sam immediately lifted me off of him, gazing at me apologetically as he ran over to retrieve his top and struggle to put it on. Frodo snatched my shirt from Sam's hands, rolling his eyes as Sam blushed, and walked over to me.

My brother walked behind me and helped me lace the shirt back up. He looked at me and whispered, "Thank the Valar I came when I did."

"Why did you come?" I asked annoyed at my brother for interrupting Sam and I only to criticize me for loving Sam.

"Gollum woke up, he says he'll lead us out of Emyn Muil in a little while," Frodo replied.

I nodded in agreement before I felt a strong headache suddenly hit me, I blacked out and I started falling back barely aware of the two sets of hands that caught me mid-fall.

--

I saw Pippin get up off the ground, which was covered in furs and blankets, and silently walk away from his "bed." Suddenly he turned around in shock and mentioned about looking at something, just one more time.

He turned back to his task and I saw a man sleeping, open eyed, on the ground before my cousin's feet clutching a bundle wrapped in a shawl. Pippin looked around and picked up a jar that had been laying near-by, and then he picked up the bundle and slipped the fake in the old man's arms.

I watched in shock as Pippin walked back over to his bed with his prize in his arms. He unwrapped the little sphere and I saw a black orb with white veins running across the front, it looked both beautiful and deadly at the same time.

I cried out silently as the orb seemed to catch fire, the second Pippin laid his hands on it, and something filled its features, Sauron's eye. Pippin's face lost its pleased smile and looked pained or hurt somehow, as if he were fighting and losing, never once crying out in the pain he was seemingly enduring.

My cousin screamed silently, his face contorted in pain, and fell on the ground writhing amongst the blankets of the others sleeping there. I saw a set of hands that bore a ring, a green gem with two snakes one eating the other, and I knew it belonged to Aragorn. He tore the orb away from my cousin's hands and then I lost sight of him. I continued to see Pippin's face, pale his eyes glazed and unfocused, I thought he was dead.

Merry ran to Pippin's side but was shoved away by a figure clothed in a brilliant white. I knew it couldn't have been Saruman but I couldn't see the face to make sure. Then my vision switched and I seemed to be looking out of Pippin's eyes. The figure in front of me was Gandalf…I shook aside my disbelief remembering my vision from the Mines of Moria.

I watched Gandalf place his hand on Pippin's cheek muttering something under his breath and Pippin jerked awake looking as if he had just met Death himself.

--

"Pippin!" I screamed as my vision ended and I was sent back to Emyn Muil gazing into Sam's concerned eyes.

"Primula, what did you see…what's wrong with Pippin?" Frodo asked me jerking me around to face him.

I shook my head trying to dispel the image of Pippin staring blankly into space. I could see Frodo mouthing words and felt Sam holding my hand, but all I could see was the paleness of his face and the look of absolute horror written there.

I took a moment to think through my options and finally ended up by shoving the other two aside and crossed my legs sitting on the ground closing my eyes to what might happen. Then I did something I had never managed before…whether from the stress or fright I had just endured, I brought up a vision on my own.

--

We were traveling down a tunnel, it was dark and something I couldn't identify covered the walls. Frodo Sam were beside me all of our swords drawn and ready. Gollum walked ahead of us and he was constantly sniffing the air looking for something he wouldn't find otherwise.

Frodo tripped over a just in the floor and pushed Sam into the surrounding wall. Sam gasped and yanked at the white, sticky threads that were caught on his palms.

"It's sticky, what is it?" Frodo hissed as he grabbed Sam's covered hand to break his fall.

"It's Hers" Gollum said simply not bothering to turn around and look back.

My vision skipped and it that time sped up and suddenly I was watching us four walk into a cavern and I cowered as a huge shadow flew over our heads and landed on Frodo. They all cried out as my brother was pinned under the weight of the monster. Before any of us could react, a stinger the size of my head shot out and jabbed Frodo in the small of his back.

I watched as the Primula in my vision started running forward, ready to kill the beast that had hurt our brother, trying to ignore the flare of white as Frodo's necklace blazed and mine answered in return. She was stopped by Sam who rushed forward, caught up in a rage that left me speechless and her slightly dazed.

I watched as the color left my brother's face and he turned to the vision-me and tried to mouth the words "run" as foam filled his mouth and his eyes rolled backwards, his body shutting down to fate.

I knew somehow, even as the light left vision-Primula's necklace leaving it dull and more rock then jewel, that my brother was gone and would leave me before the adventure was over. I watched the vision numbly as Sam fought the spider; using skills that would have otherwise left me filled with pride, and finally managed to spear it in the gut as it tried to sit on him.

Vision-Primula started walking forward as the monster retreated into a crevice in the wall leaving the cocoon containing Frodo alone and desolate. Then she was running as I tried to make sense of everything I was seeing. I read her thoughts as if they were my own. She was praying that maybe, somehow our brother would be alright and he would come out of the cocoon coughing and rubbing his back.

Then she folded back the casing and the three of us, me looking over their shoulders, saw the pale, cold, glaze-eyed stare of my big brother's dead face. We all cried, even thought mine couldn't be heard, while Sméagol kept watch in case the spider came back to take what wasn't hers.

I cried and sobbed harder when Sam took Frodo into his lap and vainly tried to wake him up, but a glance at the gift from Galadriel on the two of our necks spoke the words no one could admit. Frodo was dead.

--

Slowly my eyes opened and I saw Frodo and Sam staring at me in amazement.

"You provoked a vision?" Sam asked from where he had landed watching me clamber to my feet shakily, rushing over to support my right side as Frodo took my left.

I nodded my head and felt the tears starting to form in my eyes as I was reminded of the look on my brother's face as he died. I tried to hide the tears now streaming freely down my face but Frodo was to fast for me and he caught my subtle movement.

"What is it Primula?" Frodo asked bending his head so that he was level with me.

I shook my head and tried to make it seem that Pippin's vision had startled me. I knew that if either of them discovered what I had seen they wouldn't allow the mission to continue, if I kept it hidden maybe I could alter fate to keep my brother safe.

"It was just Pippin. But I think he'll be alright, it's just his face and the way he looked scared me," I lied on the spot letting a shudder race through me as Frodo watched me intently.

Frodo gave me the kind of look that said he didn't believe me for one second but he let the matter go running forward to stop Sam from slipping as a small landslide started under his feet.

I ducked my head, making it look like if there was an annoying bug in my face; to hide my tears as Sam glanced back to help me up a step. I knew that Sam wasn't attentive enough to read my emotions but I still didn't want to risk him seeing me crying and bringing the subject back up.

Finally we got back to the camp and I watched numbly as Frodo and Sam broke camp and packed their things, still to shocked to think properly. Gollum was waiting patiently for them to finish and I walked over to stand beside him hiding the gasps for breath my crying needed.

"Come on Hobbitses," Gollum encouraged starting down the path to the Marshes.

**Oh boy that was long! Sorry about the wait I had trouble creating the visions properly.**


	21. Entry 21

Dear Sam,

I sat up again to find the pain in my face had all but disappeared. I gingerly touched my face and winced as my fingers traced the deep cuts. I hadn't been able to fall asleep so I had continued trying to work on provoking a vision. I got a blurred image of two figures on a brilliant white horse and another of my uncle resting peacefully among the elves of Rivendell but then Sam caught me and forced me to get some sleep.

"Are you asleep yet?" Sam asked for the fourth time that night.

"The ground is wet, you keep questioning me, and I've got a terrible headache where I fell yesterday. It's okay…I like being with you," I answered scooting closer to him and burying my head in his chest.

I felt Sam laugh and felt his head nodding against my forehead. I knew we both were remembering yesterday and the time we shared. I smiled at the memory before I remembered my last vision of Frodo dying in the tunnel.

I closed my eyes to calm my thoughts but regretted it the second I saw the replay of the spider's sting shoot out and jab my brother in the back. I saw him turn and look me in the eye mouthing "run" before his mouth filled with foam and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Primula, are you okay?" Sam asked as he caught a quick glance of my face and the cursed tear that was sliding down my cheek.

I looked up at him and couldn't control the tears that started to fall freely as I remembered him filled with rage over my brother's lifeless body.

"What is it?" He asked his eyes filled with worry. I tried to break free from the hands holding me close but it was futile and it only proved there was something dark on my mind.

"Primula?" Sam asked me trying to catch my eyes finally cupping my face and bringing my eyes to his.

"Samwise, please don't ask me. I can't tell you. It's something you would never understand," I answered trying to hold back the tears as I looked into those totally innocent and trustworthy brown eyes, flashing again to the hate and pain I had seen reflected there.

"Primula, is something wrong?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and winced to find Frodo watching us curiously, standing with his hands on his hips. My brother saw my tears and quickly walked over to me. He wiped me face with his thumbs and took me from Sam's arms cradling me like a child. I felt embarrassed that all this attention was being given to me but I knew from experience, Frodo wouldn't stop until he knew I felt better.

"Don't tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. I know it's from your second vision last night. But please, let me comfort you when you need it," Frodo said quietly making sure that Sam wouldn't hear anything.

I wanted to tell him to let me comfort him when he needed it but I knew it would just do more harm then good. I shook my head helplessly and felt myself shudder as his dying face flashed across my mind. Frodo noticed and held me closer while Sam stroked my hair. I was so upset that I couldn't control the small hiccups that came out of my mouth as I tried to hold back the tears, but there was nothing I could about it my thoughts constantly flitting back to my vision.

Slowly I steeled my resolve and bit back the flood of tears that would need to be released later when no one was around. I got out of the men's grip and wiped the tears still sliding down my face with the heel of my hand.

"Is the hobbitses ready to travel the…Dead Marshes?" I turned to see Gollum crawling from the ledge he had slept on the past night, looking up at us expectantly.

Frodo climbed to his feet and helped Sam up, who watched Gollum with a look close to murderous as he watched me wince from the cuts still on my face. Soon we were all ready to leave, I caught Sam and Frodo talking but I had to believe that weren't talking about me, although I doubted it.

I turned on my heel and walked to stand beside Gollum watching my brother and Sam finish their conversation and stand behind Gollum waiting for him to start leading us through the bog.

It was a wasteland from the worst nightmare imaginable, second only to Mordor. The ground was dead, sprinkled with choked grass and weeds that had somehow managed to survive if only for a small time. Pools of filthy water lay everywhere on the ground inviting and seducing you to step in and be lost forever. I saw Frodo scan the miles and miles of marshes that separated us from Mordor and clutch at the Ring dangling at his chest. Sam glanced at him worriedly and started forward, but Gollum began walking and it seemed that Frodo's eye unglazed and his determination was set.

It took us two minutes before someone fell into a hole covered by a thin layer of marsh mud. Luckily Sam got his hands out of the straps of his backpack and managed to break his fall. When he got up he was caked in mud from his knees down and his elbows down.

Frodo and I chuckled while my brother helped Sam out of the mud. Then Frodo grabbed his upper shoulder and complained of a pain, and we all remembered why we were here and not in the Shire.

"He is calling for it, _Gollum_," Gollum whispered from a foot away watching Frodo's chest hungrily.

"We'll be rid of it soon enough then we can return to the Shire and I can get back to my gardens at Bag Ends," Sam encouraged picking Frodo back off the ground.

I elbowed him gently and shot a glance at Gollum making sure Sam followed my gaze. None of us wanted our guide to learn of our intentions to destroy his Precious. Sam got the point and shut his mouth; luckily it didn't seem that Gollum had heard him.

"Stop worrying about me Samwise, I'll be fine in a few minutes," Frodo said wobbling slightly on his feet as he regained his balance.

I raised an eyebrow at Frodo's obvious lie but it served its purpose and Sam retreated just enough to give Frodo some room. I watched on helplessly as my brother continued forward stumbling and tripping, but always catching himself before Sam could intervene.

So it continued for the rest of the day. We all fell many times, except for Gollum who seemed impervious to falling, and by the end of the day we were all covered in mud and muck. Very, very soon all four of us were sick of the landscape we were in.

"Mister Frodo, Primula look," Sam yelled back at us kneeling in front of a pool of water.

We hurried forward, as Gollum came back, and stood behind Sam gazing over his shoulder at the dirty water.

"There are dead things, Dead faces in the water!" Sam whispered able to see what was in the pool better then we could.

I stopped and tried to suppress a shudder. I had always feared the dead since I was a child and learned my parents had died. I had dreamt their ghosts had come to take me every night for a month afterwards.

"Primula, don't look," Frodo ordered knowing my thoughts like only a sibling could, glancing back at me to make sure I listened to him.

Sam looked up curiously but whatever was in the pool drew his attention again. Then Gollum crawled up to him.

"All dead all rotting, Elves, and Men, and Orcs a great battle fought long ago," Gollum croaked trying to pull Sam away from the pool.

"Bilbo used to talk about it, when you were asleep. He said that they push living beings to look at them and then they ensnare them forever," Frodo said watching as Sam backpedaled rapidly from the pool.

"I remember that, it was a battle from Isildur's time. I used to listen to Mister Bilbo talk about it, the Men and Elves were caught off from the main army and the Orcs decimated them," Sam whispered glancing up at my brother to see if he was right.

I closed me eyes and felt myself shudder. Frodo pulled me closer and continued walking, keeping my head tucked into his shoulder as we passed the Dead.

I pulled my head away and pushed Sam's hand of comfort. Frodo needed the comfort and protection more then I did, and I wouldn't let them forget it.

Although I had not allowed the others to comfort me, I still couldn't bring myself to look over at the pools which I knew contained my fears.

So that's how the day passed, us continuously falling in the mud, and me skirting pools filled with the beings of another age. Frodo seemed to grow weaker and weaker as the hours passed. I tried to ignore the fact that he was steadily falling behind gut I noticed that Gollum was slowing his pace accordingly and glancing back to make sure his Master was still there.

"I got you Primula," Sam said as I started to fall.

He caught me around the waist and lifted me back up to my feet. I felt him turn me around and I smiled as he pressed himself against me lending me comfort and love through the connection. He noticed the blush that was creeping up my cheeks and gave me the smile that I dreamt about before letting me go with a soft kiss on the lips.

Some people say that siblings are linked so closely so that if something happens to one, the other will know about it before they should. That's how I felt, this sense of dread as I turned around to where I had last seen my brother. I blinked as my necklace blazed white and I heard a splash from my right.

"FRODO!" I screamed watching the water settle and hide my brother from my sight.

I ran forward and was shoved aside, roughly, by Gollum who raced to the edge of the pool and dove his hands in, searching frantically for any part of Frodo. I held my breath as Sam helped me to my feet and held my hand knowing how scared I was. Suddenly I heard Gollum grunt in effort and watched him yank my brother away from the pool and the Dead.

I fell to my knees and grabbed my brother not wanting to ever let him go; feeling the sobs that racked through my body Frodo grabbed me back and stroked my hair whispering comfort to me in Elvish, personal things he didn't want the others to understand.

When he finally let go of me to comfort Sam (who was almost as relieved as I was) I looked around and gave Gollum a hug trying to express all my gratitude in that one action.

"Thank you Gollum," I whispered before letting go.

Gollum looked at me strangely and then allowed a nod of his head to show he appreciated it. He stalked off after that, not used to the praise I had given him. I watched him go for a minute or two before I turned back to Frodo to make sure he was alright.

"Come on we have to get a fire going and you into dry clothes," I said as I noticed Frodo hide a shiver in his wet clothes.

"I'll go find some moss we can use as kindling and I found a tree a little while back we can chop for wood," Sam suggested already setting off to get everything that would be needed.

"Primula, it's not safe to light a fire this close to Mordor," Frodo scolded casting a glance at the mountains in the distance.

"And it's not safe for you to catch a cold this far from medicine," I replied calling to Gollum to head back and that we would camp here for the night.

We waited for about a half an hour in which time I had Frodo change out of his wet clothes and into one of the spares he had brought with him. By the time Sam came back and a small, smokeless, fire was lit Frodo was nearly asleep.

"Good night Primula," Frodo said as I pulled him into a resting position on my shoulder, not wanting him to be uncomfortable tonight.

"Good night Frodo, I'll see to it that your clothes are dry by morning," I whispered back nodding to Sam to take my place beside my brother so I could tend to his clothes.

I was for a few hours after everyone else had fallen asleep, tending to Frodo and Sam's clothes since I was to wound up to doze. Gollum kept me company for some of the time before I ordered him off to bed saying I would join him in a few minutes.

Finally when everything was ready for the next day's march I extinguished the fire and lay down near my brother making sure he was warm and didn't have a fever.

Good night…


	22. Entry 22

**Sorry about the wait, I was busy with things and didn't have time to update till now. Hope you like it!**

Dear Sam,

I woke up this morning and wiped a tear from my face as I remembered quite clearly the dream I had had last night. Once again I was in the tunnel and was forced to watch, helplessly, as my brother was tackled and killed by the giant spider. I sat up and stretched trying to clear my mind of all the pain I had had to relive.

I glanced over at my brother and smiled as I saw him still sleeping against Sam's shoulder. I looked around for Gollum and saw him watching me calmly from a few yards away. He nodded and I gave him a smile before stifling a yawn closing my eyes for a second, when I opened them he had moved away.

I thought about waking Sam and Frodo so we could get ready to leave, but I decided they both deserved some time to sleep in. I got to my feet started cleaning up, wrapping blankets and putting away Sam's cooking equipment he still carried. I folded their clothes and tucked them in my backpack, and pulled together all of the things I had brought for whatever reason, my brush, mirror, wooden dagger, and my necklaces.

"I would have packed you know," I heard someone mumble sleepily form behind me.

I turned around and grinned as I saw Sam watching me pack his clothes away. He didn't move, because he would have woken up Frodo, but the look he gave me showed how greatly he appreciated my help.

"You needed to sleep in, you two are exhausted even if you won't admit it," I scolded back smirking as Sam tried to hide a yawn that would prove my point.

"And you're not?" Sam asked indignantly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, making sure he didn't move his shoulder to much.

I rolled my eyes and turned away hiding the yawn thought split my face as well as I could. I didn't want to admit to him that I was exhausted because then I would have to explain why I hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Come on Mister Frodo it's time to get going," Sam whispered shaking my brother's shoulder lightly smirking as Frodo mumbled something about five more minutes in his sleep.

It took a minute, but Frodo woke up and stretched like a cat on the ground before getting up and giving me a smile. I returned it and was pleased to see color back in his face remembering how pale he was when he had fallen into the pool last night.

"Gollum! Gollum, we're ready to leave," I shouted scanning the fog quickly for our guide.

I gasped as he seemed to just materialize from the mist right beside me. I shook it off as my mind being distracted and shouldered on my backpack watching Frodo and Sam do the same.

It took us the rest of the day to make it through the Dead Marshes. By the end, we were all coated in mud and the only lucky thing was that the mud hadn't gotten into my hair; it would have taken days to get it out. Frodo seemed a little weaker today which is why it took us the day to get out. Sam stayed by him the entire day although he still didn't help him knowing that Frodo didn't want to be pitied and admit his weakness.

"Master is tired," Gollum said simply from beside me as we lay down for the night at the edge of the Dead Marshes watching Frodo and Sam collapse a little ways away.

"Yes he is," I answered rubbing the bridge of my nose feeling a slight headache starting as I thought of how pale my brother was.

Luckily Gollum let the matter go and nestled down tucking his head under his shoulder so that the fire we lit wouldn't disturb him. I crawled away and sat by Frodo automatically taking his hand in mine steeling away the tears as his exhausted face looked into mine.

"Primula, do you think we should have some dinner?" Sam asked from across Frodo nodding to the sack around my waist that held the Lembas bread and the last rabbit from my catch two days ago.

"Let's let Gollum have the last crony, we can each have some elvish bread," I answered digging through the pouch for the bread we would split. I found the rabbit first and handed it to Gollum who nodded and began eating it happily.

Sam hid a scowl as he watched Gollum eat the rabbit but I saw it and raised an eyebrow at him leaving it at that so I didn't bother Frodo to much. I handed both of them their dinner and they both munched on the bread feeling the bread take it's effect, filling them with hope and filling their stomachs.

I grinned and started eating it wondered how the elves managed to make something like this. I briefly thought back to the splendor of Galadriel and Lothlorien and shook my thoughts away leaving their secrets to the wonder of the elves.

I heard Frodo cough and turned to see him covering his mouth and reaching for the waterskin. I subconsciously felt his forehead but didn't feel anything that would point to a dangerous fever and let the matter go.

That night I got, for the first time, a taste of what the Ring was really doing to my brother. I was getting ready for bed hoping to write this once I was done and everyone was asleep. Sam and Gollum were asleep and I thought Frodo was as well before I noticed his shoulder moving slightly.

I watched a little longer and realized he was stroking the Ring in his other hand purposefully keeping the movements small knowing I was still awake. I felt the tears threatening but bit them back and thought of a way to comfort him.

"Frodo, are you still awake?" I asked innocently putting a yawn in the question so he would think I hadn't noticed his movements.

I shook my head slightly as I saw his body stiffen and him rapidly hide the Ring into his shirt, probably hoping I wouldn't notice, "Yes Primula, what is it?" he asked. I winced as I heard the unintended venom in his voice at being interrupted.

I was silent for a second upset and surprised he had snapped at me like that, he must have realized it because he asked the question again only softer and kinder.

"I was cold, and I was wondering if I could sleep with you," I asked quietly letting him realized how much he had hurt me.

I heard him sigh, turn around and sit up holding out his arms inviting me to come lay with him. I smiled slightly and crawled over to him allowing him to wrap me in a hug and rock me a little.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was thinking about something," Frodo apologized running his hand through my hair trying to make up for his actions.

I didn't answer and simply allowed his apology to be accepted knowing that anything else would just hurt his feelings and draw him away from me. I made sure I stayed up longer then Frodo, just to make sure he did fall asleep. When he finally did I allowed my eyes to close and my breathing to slow.

I woke up early the next morning and crawled out of Frodo's arms to write this making sure that I didn't wake up anyone. I'm going to crawl back into Frodo's arms and rest for another hour or so until the others wake up.

**Okay I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Next chapter will hopefully go up a lot sooner!**


	23. Entry 23

**Okay guys, chapter 23! Thanks to those who have been loyal readers! Sorry about the delay I had a huge writer's block and I had no idea of what to write! )**

Dear Sam,

I woke up this morning and noticed immediately that something was wrong even with my eyes still shut. I slowly moved my hand to where my dagger was and as slowly as possible began drawing it.

"Put that thing away will ya," I smiled slightly as I pushed my dagger back into the sheath and turned to see Sam bouncing lightly on his heels, his heels bent so he was at my level.

"What's going on?" I asked finally noticing why I had felt different, I was in a different place from where I had fallen asleep and Frodo and Gollum could no longer be seen.

"Mister Frodo agreed that we could have some time alone before Slinker started guiding us again," Sam said his face darkening slightly as he mentioned Gollum, his eyes automatically traveling to the still tender scars on my face.

"They don't hurt anymore Samwise," I lied as he continued to watch them. I moved my eyes to the ground as his brown eyes continued their exploration, I knew he was comparing how beautiful I had looked in the Shire to how I looked now, dirty and scarred.

"Remember when I asked you to dance with me back at Mister Bilbo's birthday?" Sam asked suddenly interweaving his fingers through my own

I smiled slightly and allowed my mind to wander for a second remembering how Sam had been "forced" into it by Frodo and how, in the middle of the song, we had gotten closer. I had been so close to telling Sam how I felt for him but the song had ended before I got the chance.

"Yes, my brother talked you into it," I answered grinning slightly as he blushed and turned away for a second hiding a grin.

"Actually, he just encouraged me; I was too afraid to ask you," Sam said, his face still away from me.

My eyes widened as I thought again about how close we had been for a moment or two and how there had been a spark in his eyes I couldn't quite explain. A slow smile spread as I realized Sam must have liked me for a while before we left for Bree.

"Mellon le," I whispered remembering Rivendell so many months ago when we had admitted our feelings to each other.

"Mellon le a'," Sam whispered back looking over to me, that glint back in his eyes.

I watched his left arm snake around towards my neck and smiled as he lightly pulled me into him, my lips against his own, and the force of it pushing him backwards onto the ground.

Sam wasted no time and moved pushed his tongue against my mouth, asking for an invitation, I let him enter. I grinned through the kiss as I felt his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth and when he retreated I came forward.

We kissed for several minutes until the lack of oxygen made us pull apart gasping for air like fish out of water. I realized then that I was laying on him, one of my legs in-between his and the other wrapping his left leg. I smiled and kissed him again running a hand up to trace the points on his ears and curl his hair.

"We won't be able to, will we?" Sam suddenly asked as we surfaced for air again looking at me intently not bothering to explain what we couldn't do.

Sam and I had refrained from making love due to the soul fact that it would be more trouble if I somehow managed to become pregnant. We had no idea how long this adventure might take and we couldn't risk a child being born along the way.

"No Sam, the consequences are too great to risk it," I whispered back pushing my tongue against the bottom of my mouth to stall the tears that were threatening to form.

Sam smiled sadly and pulled me back into a kiss, I felt his arms slide around to my back and grab my shoulder blades pulling me deeper into the kiss. I felt my breath catch as Sam moved his arms to hold my hips pulling me a little so that I was directly on top of him.

"It's killing me, I see you every day, I'm with you every day and yet we can't," Sam murmured through our kiss.

I smiled sadly and deepened the kiss feeling myself falling away as he touched me and I touched him. My breath was coming in short uneven gasps and I pulled away for a second feeling slightly light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

"Besides Sam, Frodo would murder you if we did," I smiled remembering the last time Frodo had caught us alone.

Sam smiled as well remembering how far we had gone and how close we had come, if Frodo had not stopped us, both of us knew we would have gone all the way. Sam ran a hand through my hair lovingly and kissed me lightly on the lips not wanting to rush and ruin the moment.

I closed my eyes happily leaning in to his touch and gasped when I felt his hands slowly slide up my shirt, I lifted myself slightly and sucked in a deep breath as I felt his hands continue to slide up. He lifted his hands away from my body right before he touched my breasts and I groaned as he purposefully kept his hands far enough away that he wasn't touching me, but close enough that I knew exactly where they were.

"Sam…" I pleaded wanting desperately to lower myself a little but knowing that Sam was doing this for a reason.

"If I do, we might not stop," Sam warned moving his hands just a fraction closer so that I could almost feel the heat coming off of them.

I knew what he meant, and I suddenly realized that I didn't care in the least, "please," I whispered feeling the whine in my voice but not being able to keep it out.

Sam smiled at my obvious need but hesitated for another second clearly torn between what was right and what he knew he wanted terribly. It took a few seconds and I could see the conflict going on inside my love's head but I also could see the weakening inside of him as I saw a slow smile start to form on his lips, I knew what he would pick.

"Primula, are you sure?" He murmured his hands moving slightly closer until I swear I could just feel the tips of his fingertips against my breast.

"Yes," I whispered stealing a kiss from him, so light that it just barely touched his lips, and yet it had the affect I was hoping for.

I hissed as Sam came to a decision and timidly placed his hands over my chest holding them lightly in his grip, his thumbs lightly massaging the spots right below my collarbones.

I kissed him passionately on the lips and rolled my shoulders in absolute bliss as I felt his hands move back down to the hem of my shirt and begin to lift it up and over my head throwing it unceremoniously on the ground a few feet away.

Once again I found myself topless and on top of Sam, only this time he still had his shirt on. I let that matter be for the moment as his hands once again brushed my breasts dragging his fingernails over my nipples purposefully trying to make them harden.

I grinned slightly and slid my hands down to his waist tracing his belly button lovingly before reaching for the edge of his shirt. I didn't waste any time and quickly helped him slide his shirt off throwing it away where it landed a few feet away from my own.

I sighed happily and looked down at my love memorizing every detail. He grinned and grabbed my shoulder blades pressing me against him softly. I blushed and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him on the lips softly.

I took a deep breath and removed my arms from his neck running the tips of my fingers along his skin as I reached for the hem of his pants digging my pointer and middle finger in glancing up at him hesitantly for permission.

Sam nodded once and kissed me sweetly on the forehead not needing to say anything to express his apparent need for this.

I smiled and slowly slid his pants down gazing at his face and watching happily as he blushed slightly and smiled mischievously at me. I smiled back and pressed myself back up against him this time feeling his member through his underwear where before the bulk of the pants had hidden it.

"I love you," Sam whispered his eyes closed reveling in the feeling of me on top of him pressed against him.

I didn't reply but knelt down and traced his belly-button with my finger ringing around the inside and tracing the edges, I smirked as an idea came to me and I replaced my finger with my tongue licking and tracing his naval.

I heard Sam groan in bliss as I trailed up his chest kissing him and touching him the entire way up. When I reached his face I barely was able to hold back a laugh as I saw his obviously happy face.

"I love you to," I whispered into his ear barely an inch away, smiling softly as his breathing hitched and I kissed and traced his pointed ears.

I felt his tentative hands reach for the edge of my pants and I nodded knowing that I was teasing him by not looking at him. He slowly began pulling my pants off his thumbs trailing behind the rest of his hands touching the skin there for the first time.

Finally he was done and I looked at him long enough to see him gazing at me, blushing terribly as he fought the urge to glance down and memorize what he would see.

I grinned happily and grinded myself against him, moving p just enough so that my hips were exactly over his member hardening it even more. Sam hissed as I continued and grabbed my shoulder blades again pulling me down with all his strength wanting to feel me against him desperately.

I stiffened slightly as I felt Sam's hands reach for my underwear but I didn't once think of stopping him. He looked into my eyes, the doubt and worry of continuing obviously halting him into thinking.

"Please," I groaned into his ear pushing myself against him again my hands flying to hold his lower thighs. I kissed his cheek softly before allowing my hands to travel upwards brushing his member through the fabric.

Sam seemed to come to a conclusion once more and dug his fingers a little deeper into the border of my underwear intent on pulling it down immediately.

"Samwise Gamgee!" I winced as I heard a voice shout from almost twenty feet to our right.

Sam immediately pulled his hands away from me and glanced over, fear in his eyes, at my brother watching us intently. Frodo took in the scene around us once again and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Sam's member through his underwear.

I closed my eyes for a second and then got up off of Sam not bothering to cover myself up knowing that Frodo had seen me undressed thousands of times before. I was annoyed at him for interrupting us once again, but this time right at the point where we had dedicated to our actions.

"You are a very lucky hobbit that I keep stopping this," Frodo whispered into my ear, grabbing my arm so I couldn't walk away, "and don't you dare tell me you weren't going to go through with it."

"I would never lie to you, but why must you be so protective?" I whispered back watching Sam get back dressed sadly.

"Because it no good taking those risks back at the Shire, we're across Middle Earth trying to get into the Valar's most forsaken place," Frodo whispered back, his eyes softening as he explained to me.

I knew he was right but I was still upset he had had to stop us now and not a half an hour ago when we had simply been kissing. Frodo had a gift at coming at just the right time to embarrass us the most without truly making us mad at him.

"You're right Frodo," I finally admitted as Frodo bent over and picked up my shirt and pants helping me back into them, he was watching Sam sternly the entire time daring him silently to complain. Frodo could take my objections with a straight face, but he couldn't stand Sam's at the moment.

"Come on, we better head back before Gollum leaves us," Frodo whispered as Sam walked over, purposefully putting himself between us on the way back.

I managed to catch a glance with Sam and we both silently agreed that it would be a long time before Frodo would allow us to go off alone again.

--

We walked the entire day and have just made it to the fringes of the forests of North Ithilien. The entire way, Frodo kept between Sam and me, he even made a point of quickly sitting beside me at break so that Sam had to sit beside him.

Right now we're getting ready for bed; we didn't dare light a fire this time and settled for the cloaks of Lothlorien for cover. Frodo finally allowed Sam and me to be together and we decided I'll probably end up sleeping in his arms. I hope to tell him about what happened with Frodo the night before, I watched him carefully today and noticed small things that scared me…he sometimes would unconsciously raise his hand and stroke the area where the Ring was hanging, and then during break he had his head bent down, as if resting, but I knew he was watching the Ring through a opening in his shirt.

He needs help, I don't want to lose him.


	24. Entry 24

**Sorry my internet's been down so I haven't been able to work (on any of my stories =P) anyway sorry about the wait! Thanks for the review!**

Dear Sam,

It has been a few hours since the last entry but I needed to write down what Sam and I had discussed about Frodo.

"Sam, can we talk?" I asked after I made sure both Frodo and Gollum were sound asleep.

He rolled over and playfully glared up at me, as if asking why I couldn't just let him sleep. He sighed dramatically and sat up crossing his legs so he wouldn't fall back over and gestured for me to proceed.

"What is it Primula?" Sam asked as he saw me nervously bite my lip and take another quick glance at my brother.

"It's Frodo, haven't you seen him lately? He's always staring at The Ring, watching it, holding it," I blurted out watching Sam's eyes darken slightly as he thought.

"Yes I have," Sam said simply holding his arms out so that I could sit in his lap, him holding me close.

Suddenly I felt my gift come out and I fell into Sam's embrace catching a single glance at the stars before my eyes clouded….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Frodo and Sam walking beside a river, probably a tributary to the Anduin

River. I saw myself walking slightly ahead watching Gollum crawling in the stream for a fish he couldn't manage to keep a grip on.

"Hey Stinker don't go getting to far ahead," Sam shouted not noticing me roll my eyes and glare back at him.

The me watching the vision expected Frodo to do the same but suddenly he rounded on Sam a look of utter anger burning in his eyes.

"Why do you do that? Call him names run him down all the time?" Frodo hissed pulling back on Sam's shoulder forcing Sam to turn and face him.

Sam looked guiltily at him but he didn't look sorry for what he had said, "Because…that's all he is, he will lie and sneak for the Ring, it's all he wants he doesn't care about nothing else," Sam retorted, I watched as his eyes glided to the vision-me and my scars that shone in the sunlight.

"You have no idea what the Ring did to him, what it's still doing to him," Frodo snapped, and then it seemed that all the anger left him and he seemed to shrink, "I want to help him Sam."

Sam looked at him incredulously and then shot a glance at me, I saw myself smile slightly and raise an eyebrow at him. She turned back to watching Gollum crawling in the water before the vision-me laughed and ran in with him splashing around with him trying to keep hold on the fish.

I turned my attention back to the argument taking place and heard Sam whisper, "why?" watching my brother closely.

"Because I need to believe he can come back," Frodo whispered into the ground his blue eyes shining brightly.

Then I got it, although Frodo cared about Gollum's safety more then Sam did, he wanted to help Gollum because in helping him, Frodo would assure himself that he to could come back after using the Ring and carrying it with him like Gollum had.

"You can't save him Mister Frodo that Ring is evil," Sam said not catching that Frodo had turned the conversation to himself.

"What do you know about it…nothing!" Frodo shouted his eyes growing maniacal as his anger festered.

I stared, frightened at the wild look on Frodo's face and saw the hurt and confusion on Sam's as he glanced over at the me in the vision before looking back at my brother and walking away, upset and hurt at what Frodo had rashly said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Primula, are you okay?" Sam was asking holding me close as my eyes slid back into focus and the vision passed on.

I stared into his eyes for a second before his question reached my ears; I quickly quelled the tears that were threatening to fall, and tried to hide the pain at seeing my brother so confused by the Ring's power.

"What is it?" Sam asked pulling me back against him as I struggled to climb to my feet.

"It was just a vision Sam, it was just a vision," I promised once again trying to crawl out of his arms and once again failing as his arms tightened around my waist.

"Don't give me that Primula, what happened in the vision?" Sam asked putting his hand under my chin and forcing my eyes to his brown ones.

I quickly felt the tears coming and this time I didn't try to stop them from falling. Sam jerked back in surprise as I suddenly began crying into his shoulder whispering what I had seen into his jacket so I wouldn't have to look into his eyes and see the pain that grew there.

After a minute or two Sam pulled me away and used his thumbs to wipe the tears still on my cheek, his eyes were clouded as he pictured the scene I had described to him, "Mister Frodo would never say that under normal circumstances, and that's all that matters to me."

I looked at him and tried to hide how surprised I was that he was so sensitive to realize that Frodo would never have said those things had we been back at the Shire before the Ring had even been discovered.

"Mister Frodo's a wonderful person, we just need to remind him of that," Sam whispered giving me a hug and a small kiss.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I fell against Sam's chest allowing him to hold me and the tears to rack my body crying for the unfairness of what was happening to my brother, crying for how Sam had to say those words, crying for wonderful he was to see so clearly.

"Mellon le," Sam whispered into my hair his thumb lightly rubbing my back and pinning my head closer to his chest.

Sam held me for a half an hour before an unwanted yawn came out of my mouth. He carefully twisted me off of his lap and laid me down, settling down beside me.

I turned over and closed my eyes as he traced my jaw line with his fingers. I kissed his nose and allowed him to pull me closer to him feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath. We brushed noses and I gave him a small kiss before I allowed sleep to overtake me.

**Sorry about the delay, I have been kept so busy fanfics were put on a standstill for…forever!**


End file.
